


Speed Dating

by takemeawaytocamelot



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemeawaytocamelot/pseuds/takemeawaytocamelot
Summary: James Fraser attends a speed dating event with some friends where he meets Claire Beauchamp who captures his attention. Things only heat up from there when they both feel an intense connection that cannot be denied.





	1. Chapter 1

The five Scotsmen walked into the large room like action movie stars. In the lead was James Fraser, looking big and ferocious as he surveyed the layout. Beautiful women mingled and sipped their glasses of wine.

“Dinna look so sour,” Murtagh Fitzgibbons said, clapping James on the shoulder. “Ye’ll scare the ladies off before we even sit down.”

James glared over at the scruffy man.

“I dinna want to be here. I can find my own dates.”

“Aye,” said Rupert. “But ye dinna.”

“And would ye no’ rather have a nice, warm woman to fill yer hands wi’?” Angus asked, waggling his eyebrows. “All soft and curvy and-”

James tuned him out, taking a deep breath and preparing for a night of meaningless chatter with desperate women. He laughed to himself. His mother would have smacked him on the head for thinking something like that. Come to think of it, his sister would have too.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” said a very sweet woman with dark skin and short hair. Her cobalt gown hugged her fit body as if it had been tailored to do just that. “Are you registered for this evening’s dates?”

“Aye,” James said. “We are.”

“Excellent! If you’ll follow me over here, we’ll get you signed in and set up with your score cards.”

Ten minutes later, each of the men had nametag stickers on their chests, though Angus was forced to write a second one. “Angus Mhor, Master of Seduction” was not an accepted title.

“But it’s true!” he argued, earning a glare from his four companions.

While the last few men and women were registered, Jamie leaned against the bar. Willie took a spot beside him, his face gone pale.

“Are ye alright, lad?”

Young Willie offered a tight smile and nodded.

“I’m no’ verra good at talking wi’ women, ken?”

Jamie smiled and patted his shoulder.

“That’s why these wee dates dinna take verra long. Five minutes or so. Surely ye canna make a fool of yourself in five minutes.”

Willie’s eyes rolled.

“Ye didna see when I tried to ask out Holly,” he bemoaned.

“Attention,” came a strong, smooth voice over a mic system. “If the ladies could all take their seats. The ladies will sit in the booths and the men will take the seats on the outside of the circle. Hopefully you all mingled a little beforehand because your first date is your choice. Each date is five minutes,” the man said, holding up a brass bell. “When the bell rings, the man moves to the next chair on his right. Each of you has a score card, which you’ll have time to fill out in the minute between each date. Any questions?”

“Aye,” said a woman James couldn’t see. “What if we find someone we want to see again?”

The man in charge of the event smiled.

“Then you indicate on the side of your card. You have a spot to list out three names of who you’d like to see again and, if your name is on their card too, you’ll get a notification from us.”

He answered a few more questions while James scanned the room. His eyes landed on a plump blonde woman, who looked a little downcast and he immediately took the seat. When she looked up, her eyes went wide with shock.

“Alright gentlemen, find your seats please. Excellent. Your five minutes begins… Now!”

James smiled at the woman across from him.

“Hello,” he said. “I’m James.”

“P-Penelope,” she said, her rounded cheeks turning deep red.

“That’s a lovely name. Tell me about yourself.”

She was a sweet girl, but almost afraid of her own shadow. Penelope needed a sweet, quiet man who would love nothing more than to spend the day cuddling with her and reading books. That wasn’t his life.

The bell dinged and the announcer reminded the men to move to their right. James sat down across from a woman with shocking red hair and eyes so green he wondered if they were contacts.

“I’m Geillis,” she said, offering a slender hand.

“James.”

“What do ye do for a living, James? Ye’ve got awfully calloused hands.”

He shrugged, pulling his hand back.

“Farming mostly,” he said. “What about you?”

This one didn’t suit him either. She was too interested in him and what he did, revealing almost nothing about herself. He didn’t even bother writing down her name or giving her a score.

Rupert and Angus loved women. They dated constantly and almost always had women sneaking out of their rooms early in the morning. Murtagh dated here and there, but found it difficult to allow a woman in after Ellen, James’ mother. Murtagh had been in love with her for years, but she’d turned him down and married Brian. Willie was still young and needed more experience being around women, so he’d been brought along.

But James had never been one to date - or sleep - around. Dating, for him, had a purpose and he would not waste his time on frivolity. If he was to be with a woman, it would be a woman he could see himself marrying.

The bell rang again and he moved to the next seat. A lovely young woman beamed at him, her mouse brown hair done up in a fancy knot.

“Hello,” she said in French. “I am Annalise.”

“James,” he said, also in French. “A pleasure to meet you.”

The woman was thrilled to speak her native tongue with him, though he had to ask her to slow down. He was fluent in French, but not when she spoke it so quickly. She was a kind girl, and highly intelligent. James wrote down her name and gave her a decent score, deciding he could see himself with her in an unknown future. Perhaps.

The bell rang again and James got up to move over to the next one. He glanced over and watched Willie sit down, the boy’s mouth hanging wide open. The boy was entranced by the lovely Frenchwoman. With a smile, he crossed out Annalise’s name on his own card and focused on the woman in front of him.

It took every bit of self control he had to keep from groaning.  _ Of course _  she’d be here. Glancing around, he caught Murtagh’s eye and glared. Murtagh looked at the girl and winced. At least he hadn’t known.

“Hello,” came her quiet voice. “It’s good to see ye, Jamie.”

“Dinna call me that. We went on one date and I asked ye to call me James.”

“But Murtagh and the others all call ye Jamie.”

He glared hard at Laogahire, ignoring the sad look in her eyes.

“Aye, but they are my friends and my family. You,” he pointed hard at her. “Are neither.”

“I told ye I was sorry!”

“Sorry doesna fix a damned thing and ye ken it well. So save yer breath for someone who might believe ye.”

Her mouth snapped shut and Jamie looked pointedly away from her, ignoring her for the duration of their time together. It was true they’d only gone out once, but she’d been infatuated for a long time. Had he known that beforehand, he’d never have taken her out. She’d had far too much to drink at dinner and he’d offered to drive her home. But when she’d started throwing up in her flat, he stayed to be sure she was alright.

It wasn’t until a few weeks later that he’d heard what she’d said about that night. She’d told her father, an old fashioned Catholic man, that she’d gotten pregnant and she knew exactly who it belonged to. That had been the longest month of Jamie’s life, waiting to prove to everyone that he  _ hadn’t _  taken advantage of the drunken girl. When it came out that she’d lied, her father apologized and moved away. Jamie hadn’t seen her in several years, for which he’d been thankful.

**Finally**  the bell dinged again and he moved to the next seat, feeling Laogahire’s eyes on him the whole way. Sitting, he smiled pleasantly at the woman across from him, growing tired with the games he had to play. This wasn’t the way he liked to do things. Suzette, also a Frenchwoman, was very sweet and proud of her house cleaning business. But Jamie caught the way Murtagh kept watching her, so he simply enjoyed their conversation.

Moving almost mechanically, Jamie sat down in the next seat and sighed. He’d stopped paying attention to whatever woman was coming up, wishing he had more whisky to give him strength. But when he looked up to meet the gaze of the woman waiting, the whole world stopped.

* * *

I’d been watching him almost since he’d walked in the room. He carried such a presence with him that most of the other women had looked to him too. When his first ‘date’ choice had been the woman every other man had ignored, I decided to respect him a little.

I watched him between dates, observing how he interacted with everyone. His reaction to one of the women surprised me as he completely ignored her after a brief exchange. He must have known her before.

When it finally came my turn, I took a sip of my brandy and waited. Beautiful blue eyes met mine and he froze.

“Good evening,” I said softly. “I’m Claire Beauchamp.”

He muttered something in Gaelic before shaking his head.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I forgot how to speak English for a moment.”

“Is that right?”

“Aye. I dinna mean to waste what little time we have together. What is it ye do?”

Asking about me before showing himself off was a good sign.

“I’m a nursing instructor.”

“That’s quite impressive. How long have ye done that?”

“A few years now. It’s a demanding job, but I love it. What about you? What is it you do?”

He smirked and his fingers fluttered on the tabletop. Nervous tick?

“I run a stable where we teach riding and a little jumping. We have a few in competitions around the country.”

“That’s incredible! Do you have horses in the competitions? Or just the riders who board their horses with you?”

The man, James according to his nametag, shrugged.

“A bit of both. We dinna have too many horses that belong to the stable, but I own a few. No’ all of them are for competing, ken? Some I keep back for breeding. Weel… No’ Donas.”

Curious, I leaned forward.

“Why not Donas?”

“Weel, ye see,” he leaned forward too, his eyes glittering with mischief. “He’s a demon-spawn.”

I burst out laughing suddenly at his unexpected answer. He laughed too and it lit up his whole face. There was an intelligence in his eyes, hiding a sharp mind and quick wit.

“Demon-spawn. I didn’t know horses could be demon possessed.”

James shook his head, the thick red curls bouncing jovially.

“No, no. He’s no’  _ possessed _ . He’s a spawn of the Devil himself, ken?”

“So you’re telling me Satan sometimes consorts with mares?”

He nearly choked on the whisky in his glass and I grinned. I had a sharp wit too.

“Perhaps someday I’ll ask him, Sassenach,” he said, wiping tears from his eyes as he finished his coughing fit.

The bell rang and he didn’t move. I smiled at him and tried to covertly write down a score and put his name on my list. I felt his eyes on me as I did and I kept my hand over my card. Scribbling hastily, I wrote my mobile number on a napkin and tore it off.

“Will ye no’ let me see?”

I gaped at him in false shock.

“Of course not! Now go to the next young lady before you get yelled at!”

“I’ll show ye mine!”

“GO!”

Finally, he stood and took my hand abruptly. After giving the back of my hand a soft kiss, he smiled. I turned my hand over in his, pressing the torn napkin into his palm.

“Until next time, Sassenach.”

“And who says there’s a next time?”

I gave him a coy wink before turning to the man in front of me.

“Sir, if you could please find your seat.”

I bit back my giggle as James bowed to the nice woman who escorted him away. He was the highest score on my card and the only name on my list of potentials. But I didn’t need  _ him _  knowing that.

* * *

James was the first one to hand his score card in, restlessly tapping his fingers on his thigh. Claire Beauchamp… She’d been flirty and easy to be with, quick on her feet, and had a solid career. She wasn’t the type of woman who  _ needed _  a man, but someone who wanted a companion, someone to live a life with.

“If ever there was a woman,” he mumbled to himself in Gaelic, waiting at the bar for his companions.

“One catch yer eye, lad?” Murtagh asked.

James nodded, staring down at his phone. She’d given him her phone number, meaning he didn’t even have to wait. He’d punched it in and was about to call it when his godfather had come over.

“You?” James asked.

Murtagh grinned.

“Aye, I think I have. Dinna ken if she put me down too, but I’m hopeful. Have ye got a phone call to make?”

“Aye,” James said, pressing the button to call her.

Murtagh clapped him on the back and left him to his business.

“Claire Beauchamp?” came her sweet voice on the other end of the phone.

“Hello, Sassenach. Was a brave thing, slipping me yer number.”

He could hear the smile in her voice.

“Well hello there, James. Isn’t there a rule about calling after a date?”

“I dinna ken. If ye didna want me to call…”

The rest of his group finally joined him and they started heading out.

“Actually I’m glad you did. Five minutes isn’t a very long time.”

“But that was some impressive flirting for such a short time,” he said, ignoring the looks he got from his companions.

She had a laugh that was as pure and soft as a harp.

“Thank you. You weren’t so bad yourself. So… Was there a reason you called me?”

“Weel, I was hoping to see ye again. I’d like to talk wi’ you more, get to know ye a bit.”

“You can definitely see me again.”

His heart skipped and thudded in anticipation.

“When are ye free? There’s a great little cafe no’ far from my flat I’d love to take ye to.”

“How about now?” she said.

Her voice came from the phone at his ear, but it also came from behind him. Spinning around, he spotted her as she pushed away from the wall she’d been leaning against.

“Weel I must say,” he smiled at her. “I didna expect this.”

The men he’d come with had stopped walking and he knew they were staring at him.

“Good to know I can keep you on your toes. So how about it, James? Are you free right now?”

“Aye!” Angus yelped. “Aye he is! Verra free!”

“Shut yer mouth,” Murtagh barked.

James felt his ears turn red.

“They’re right. I’ve no other plans tonight.”

“Would you like…” she trailed off, glancing at the eager men behind him.

Turning around, he glared at them.

“Go. Home,” he commanded in Gaelic.

“Are ye gonna…” Rupert made a suggestive motion with his hips. “Ken?”

“Go away!” James hissed. “It isna your business.”

Murtagh, after a stern look at Claire, gathered up the lads and shooed them away. Finally, he was really and truly alone with her.

“Are you related to all of them?” she asked, a laugh hiding in the corners of her mouth.

“Rupert. A  _ distant _  cousin. And Murtagh is my godfather.”

“Quite an interesting family.”

James rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Aye. Ye should see them at clan gatherings.”

They both fell silent and neither was sure what to say.

“Would you like to come over to my flat?” she asked.

“I, ah… Weel I did say I wanted to see ye again, it’s only…”

His fingers tapped on his thigh nervously.

“Look,” she said gently. “I'm not the kind of woman who hops from one man's bed to another. I'm not here for a quick hook up. I'd like to talk with you more and my flat is close.”

James nodded.

“Aye. I'd like to get to know ye more as well. Lead the way then, my lady.”

Offering his arm, she smiled and accepted it.

* * *

I wasn’t really sure why I’d invited him back to my flat. True, I did want to spend more time with him, get to know him. I wasn’t sure if I’d wanted him to accept my invitation or not, but when he did, I was glad.

My flat wasn’t far from the pub that had hosted the speed dating event. We walked quietly, my arm through his. Usually silence bothered me and I had to fill it with something. Sometimes music, sometimes conversation, anything other than silence. But here, with James, I didn’t mind it.

“So, James,” I said, deciding my tolerance only went so far. “Do you go to dating events like that very often?”

“No,” he said, looking down at his boots as we walked. “Dating… It must have a purpose. I willna give my time to a woman who doesna have the potential to be more.”

“Have you dated many women, then?”

James let out a sigh that told me he’d been pestered about this for years.

“No’ many. Laogahire, one of the lassies who was attending tonight, was one I dated. I went out a time or two before her, but hadna found the right one. Yet.”

My eyes met his for a brief moment and his expression was impossible to read. I turned us down the street and used my key to open the door to my flat. He waited patiently and offered his arm again as we climbed the stairs and I let him into my home. It was small and his large presence seemed to make it look even smaller.

“You’ve a lovely home,” he said gently, taking in my plumb walls and tiny couches.

“Thank you. It isn’t much, but I’m saving up to get a nicer flat.”

“Ye made it yours, though,” he said, nodding to the art on my walls. “It doesna matter the size, it’s your home.”

I chuckled, hanging my keys on the hooks beside the door.

“Admit it. This is the smallest flat you’ve ever seen.”

His smile was bright and genuine as he left his shoes beside the door.

“Aye, at least the lounge is.”

I giggled.

“You think this is small, you should see my bedroom.”

My mouth snapped shut with an audible  _ clack _  and his ruddy brows lifted in surprise.

“Perhaps sometime I shall,” he said carefully.

“I’m so sorry. I had a little brandy tonight and I’m afraid my mouth has run away with me. Please, sit. Can I get you anything?”

He eased himself onto my love seat and shook his head.

“Just some good conversation would do.”

I had two options when I moved to the lounge area. I could sit beside him or in the large chair that was my preferred spot. Absently I wondered if he’d chosen his seat on purpose, leaving me with the option to sit with him or not.

I sat beside him and, as I did so, one corner of his mouth quirked.

“So,” he said easily, leaning back and stretching like a cat. “What is it ye wanted to talk about, Sassenach? Ye’ve already asked about my love life, or lack of one.”

“Tell me about your family.”

He’d had a small entourage during the speed dating event and he’d said he wasn’t related to all of them. But I was curious about him and his life. A surprised and happy laugh erupted from deep in his chest and he threw his head back.

“How many generations back?” He finally asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Your parents will do,” I answered sourly.

“Weel… My father kent he loved my mother when first he saw her. The scandal of it is that she was dating someone else at the time.”

I settled in and listened to him tell his story. It was amazing, the way he talked. I felt as if he chose each word and used it to paint a vivid picture for me.

To be fair, I shared my family history with him as well, telling the few stories I had of my parents. More of my stories involved my uncle, who’d raised me.

“You go by James, then?” I asked over my shoulder as I made us coffee.

“Eh. Most times, aye. Unless I’m around people I like.”

I half turned and grinned at him.

“So… Am I to call you James? Or Jamie?”

“Oh lass,” he said in a soft purr. “Ye can call me anything ye like.”

A flutter of heat moved through me at his tone of voice and I suppressed a shudder. It had been a long,  _ long _  time since a man had made me feel like that.

“Perhaps,” I said, bringing both mugs of coffee back with me. “I’ll call you Jamie on good days and James when I’m cross with you.”

“I think I can live wi’ that.”

* * *

Jamie took the coffee she offered and smiled. She pulled her legs up beneath her and settled into her seat beside him.

“How did you get started at a stable?” she asked.

“I visited it as a lad, ken? Always loved watchin’ the way the horses moved, how graceful their bodies were, the relationship between horse and rider. I got a job at a stable as soon as I was old enough. I worked my way up. When Alec, the man that started the stable, decided he wanted to retire, he gave it to me.”

“Gave it?” she asked, eyes growing wide in shock.

He took a long drink before answering.

“Aye. We’d become close in the time I was there and he kent I had an eye for the horses. He helped me for a bit before giving it to me completely. Made sure I kent how to run a business, keep my staff happy and paid.”

“So you run the stable now? That’s quite impressive.”

“No, actually. I’m full owner. Alec signed it all over to me when he retired. I… I dinna like to flaunt it. No’ many people ken that I own the whole thing. Most think Alec still owns over half.”

One girl he’d dated had found out he owned one of the best stables in Scotland and had ‘fallen’ for him. What she’d really fallen for was the money he had stored away and his stables prestige.

“I’ve never actually ridden a horse, you know.”

“Is that so?”

She hid a shy smile behind her coffee mug and nodded.

“They’ve always been a little intimidating to me.”

“I should have ye out to the stables then! Oh I’ve a lovely mare I think ye’d like. We put beginners on her. She’s verra sweet.”

“She’s not very… big, is she?”

“Och no. She’s nearly the size of a pony, but she’s a sturdy lass. I’ll make sure to take care of ye.”

Jamie stretched and put his empty mug down, casting a thoughtless glance at his watch.

“Christ, I didna ken how late it was. I’m sorry for keepin’ ye up, Sassenach. I should go.”

He got to his feet, stretching again and nearly touching the ceiling.

“You could stay here,” Claire said, standing with him.

Stay? Meeting her gaze, he watched her thoughts ghost over her face.

“I just mean that it’s late and I’m not sure how far from here you live.”

“It’s a bit of a drive, I admit.”

“Then stay. I haven’t got much room around here, but it’s safer than driving home at… Damn! Almost four in the morning.”

Stifling a yawn, he nodded.

“I appreciate that,” he said. “If ye have an extra pillow, I’ll stay out here on the floor.”

Her eyes rolled as she took their mugs to the sink.

“Don’t be absurd. This floor isn’t very comfortable.”

He hesitated, watching her carefully.

“I… I dinna want you to get the wrong idea, lass. I like ye verra much, but I…”

“It’s just a bed to sleep in. I’ve got a body pillow in my wardrobe if you’d like a barrier.”

Jamie snorted.

“I should think I’d have a wee bit more self control than to require a body pillow.”

“I promise I won’t make any advances on your virtue. Though… If we’re to sleep together, I think I’d like to know your name.”

Following her into the bedroom, he grinned.

“I suppose that depends if you’re cross wi’ me or not.”

“I know  _ that _  name. But I don’t know your last name.”

Taking her hand, as he had at the speed dating event, he kissed it and bowed low over it.

“It’s Fraser. James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser.”

“That’s quite a mouth full, Mister Fraser. I’m Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp.”

“Pleasure to meet ye.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second installment of Speed Dating

Claire grabbed something out of one of her drawers and disappeared for her nightly routine. Jamie stripped down to his undershirt and his boxers. Had he been in his own bed, alone, he might have been in just his boxers, but he didn’t want to make Claire uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry but I don’t have an extra toothbrush.”

“Dinna fash. Neither of us were expectin’ a sleepover. God I’m gonna get crap from the lads.”

Claire gave him a sweet smile and slipped into her bed. She’d been right earlier, when she’d said her bedroom was small. The mattress took up nearly every free  inch .

“I didna think ye’d have flowers on your blankets,” he said, sliding in beside her.

“Oh?”

“Ye didna seem the type.”

She nudged him as she turned out the small lamp beside her bed, casting the room into darkness. He could hear the smile in her voice.

“You just don’t know me very well yet, Fraser.”

“Oh last names, is it Beauchamp? What have I done to earn being called Fraser?”

“Nothing yet…”

He lay with his back to her, trying not to invade her space. The notion was a little foolish, given that she’d invited him to sleep in her bed, but his father had raised him to be a gentleman.

The springs squeaked as she adjusted herself, trying to settle into a comfortable position. It was quiet in the room, though he was sure she could hear the thundering of his heart. A time or two, he thought he’d heard her take a breath as if to speak, but no other sound came. 

Sleeping on his side wasn’t his preferred way to sleep and before long, he found himself lying on his back. That put him much closer to her. His left hand lay across his chest, tapping silently as he tried to force himself to sleep.

Something brushed against his right hand and he glanced down to see Claire had moved. She wasn’t clinging to the edge of the bed now, but had scooted closer to him.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered, pulling herself away.

“It’s…” his voice cracked. “It’s alright, lass. Ye were right. There isna much room in here.”

The bed bounced a little as she laughed.

“Makes things… cozy.”

“Claire, I…”

She turned and met his eyes, hers becoming unreadable. When he didn’t say anything, she prompted him.

“You what?”

“I… Well I dinna ken, actually.”

The tension between stretched as neither was able to look away. Slowly, one of her hands emerged from beneath the sheets and touched a thin scar at his hairline. 

“What’s this from?” she asked.

He’d nearly forgotten it was there and it almost tingled beneath her fingers.

“Wasna paying attention on a colt. He decided we were done riding and galloped beneath a low branch. Cracked my head on it and he ran on home.”

“That wasn’t Donas, was it?”

He laughed, relaxing into the sensation of her touch.

“No, it wasna Donas, though he’s tried a time or three.”

She fell quiet again, exploring the lines of his face once more.

“Is this… Whatever this is between us… is it…  _ usual? _ ” she whispered.

Her finger traced delicately around the edge of his jaw, hesitating near his mouth.

“What I feel when we talked all night… The way my heart races when I touch you. Or how I feel faint when you look at me.”

“I dinna ken,” he whispered back. “I’ve never… No’ wi’ anyone before.”

She pulled back quickly, giving him an assessing glance.

“You’ve never slept with a woman before?”

His ears and face turned deep red.

“Aye, I have. Have you?”

Her mouth opened and closed half a dozen times before she giggled.

“No, I can’t say as I have. Though,” her finger drifted up to follow the curve of his ear. “I’m surprised you have, after what you told me.”

“Only once,” he said, a sudden need to tell her everything coming over him. “And it was after that I kent my da was right. I couldna be wi’ a woman I didna feel something for.”

As he’d talked, Claire had moved closer to him, her body warm and immediate. Rolling onto his side to face her, their bodies nearly touched.

“Is it too soon for you to know if you feel something for me?”

“It’s never happened before,” he admitted, allowing his own hand to tuck her wild curls behind her ear. “But I ken what ye said before. I dinna ken a bit what it is between us, but I feel it too.”

“Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

He nodded and let her close the distance between them. At first her kiss was tentative, nervous. But as her fingers ran through his hair, she began to relax. Her lips were soft and her tongue tasted slightly of mint from her toothpaste. 

Neither of them wanted to let the kiss end, but the need for oxygen forced them apart.

“Well,” Claire gasped.

He blinked hard a few times, realizing he’d moved onto his back again and pulled Claire on top of him.

“That was  _ some  _ first kiss,” she said, her chest heaving as she fought to control herself.

She sat up, straddling his lower abdomen. He hoped she hadn’t noticed just what that kiss had done to him before he could give her a way to turn him down.

“If ye wish, it can end there. We’ll make plans to see each other again and see where this takes us.”

“Do you want it to end there?” she asked, very seriously.

“I dinna want to jump into something we’re no’ ready for.”

Then she leaned down, resting her body atop his, and kissed him again.

“This connection, or attraction or whatever, is the most powerful thing I’ve ever felt, Jamie. I don’t think I’ll ever feel it with anyone else. We just met, but… I want to give you everything.”

She searched his eyes for something before sitting up again.

“Unless you don’t want to.”

As she moved to get off him, he caught her hand.

“I just need to ken one thing.”

“I’m on the pill.”

He snorted.

“No’ that, but that’s good to ken anyway.” He kissed the palm of the hand he’d taken hostage. “But if we want this to go further, I need to ken you’re serious. I dinna do what Angus calls the ‘one and done’. I’d verra much like to make love to ye, but only if I ken ye understand what it means to me.”

“That’s good,” she said, lacing their hands together and pinning his arms down. “I don’t want to share you with anyone.”

Her kisses grew feverish and greedy and he lost any ability to think.

“I’m yours, Sassenach, if ye want me.”

Letting go of his hands, she kissed his lips again.

“Then have you I shall.”

Then, after a deep breath, she pulled off the t-shirt she’d worn to bed. Taking one of his hands in both of hers, she placed it on her breast and smiled. His other hand mirrored the first and her eyes rolled back. For a few minutes, he massaged her soft flesh, enjoying the small sounds she was making.

Pushing her down a little, he sat up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He held her close, feeling his pulse begin to race as he trailed his lips down her neck.

“Wait,” she breathed and he forced himself away.

“What is it?”

Her grin was bright and wide as she looked down at him.

“Come on. Off with your shirt as well. Fair’s fair, I showed you mine.”

The undershirt was off and on the floor before she’d finished her sentence. Her elegant hands danced over his chest as his counted her vertebrae. Without warning, her hips began moving against his. The friction she created had him groaning in moments. She pulled herself back and shimmied out of the red knickers she’d worn. 

Before she could return to his lap, he pushed her onto her back and hovered above her. She bit her lower lip and he licked the side of her neck. Putting his weight on one hand, he pushed off his boxers with the other. Slowly, her legs opened and spread to give him access to her most intimate parts.

Claire’s interruption when she’d asked him to take off his shirt had distracted him from his goal. Her hand came around the back of his head and he flicked his tongue over her nipple. She gasped, her fingernails digging into his scalp. 

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!”

Too involved in his task, he simply held her in place while her body trembled. Her back arched as he grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin before sucking it into his mouth. He continued that way on both breasts until her breathing turned to wheezing.

“Are ye sure, Claire? This is what ye want?”

The hand that wasn’t tangled in his hair came down on his backside with a  _ smack! _ and she dug her fingers into his flesh.

“Don’t you dare bloody stop now!”

The last time he’d made love to a woman had been awkward and uncomfortable. Being with her had felt like trying to force two puzzle pieces together even though they were from different puzzles. With Claire, everything was different. At the start he worried he was hurting her, but after a moment her face relaxed. 

Holding most of his weight on his forearms, he bent his neck to kiss her, absorbing her sigh as his full length filled her. He rocked gently, and her body moved with his in perfect harmony. It was in that moment, when he truly couldn’t tell where he ended and she began, that he knew she was the one. She was the piece that fit him, the one that complimented him and completed him.

Her heels dug into the backs of his thighs, driving him harder against her. Both her eyes were closed tight, though her mouth hung open.

“Like that, is it?” he muttered, nipping her ear.

Throwing caution to the wind, he rode her relentlessly. Her hands clawed at his back and arse, wherever they could gain purchase. She cried out as her climax hit, her body convulsing slightly. Pleased he’d earned such a reaction from her, he continued grinding his hips against hers for a few strokes more. 

Then it was his turn to howl his pleasure, burying his face in her neck as he soared into nirvana. It was a long time before he came back to himself. He moved slowly, aware of how their bodies were still entwined.

“I don’t usually sleep with men on the first date,” she said, her voice warm and soft in his ears.

“Weel… If ye wanted to stretch the truth a bit, ye could claim this was our third.”

“Third in less than twelve hours? How exactly does that work?”

Smiling, he rolled onto his side and pulled her close, leaving their legs tangled.

“Weel, there was the date at the speed dating thing. Then we came back here.”

“Mmm,” she said, holding back her own grin. “That counts two, darling, not three.”

“It was Friday night when I came here. Now,” he nodded to the window where it was obvious the sun was getting ready to emerge. “It’s Saturday morning. I say that’s three.”

Finally she broke into giggles and kissed him sweetly.

“Alright then, Fraser. Three it is. Will you stay a while longer?”

“Aye. I’ve no plans at present.”

“Good,” she said through a yawn as she rested her head on his chest. “I’m not ready to let go of you yet.”


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the Speed Date

I woke to the sound of something cooking in my tiny kitchen. I looked around my bedroom and didn’t see Jamie (not that he could really hide anywhere). For the first time that I could remember, I was happy and content. Not that I was unhappy with my life, but it had been missing something. 

After a luxurious stretch, I pulled the sheets on my bed into a little more order before hunting for something to wear. Stepping into a fresh pair of knickers, I spotted Jamie’s undershirt on the floor. Then I headed out to my small table, watching him with a smile.

“Do you always make breakfast on the… would this be the fourth date?”

Jamie laughed, turning to give me a grin that warmed my whole body.

“Aye, well… I figure if ye were kind enough to gi’ me a place to sleep, least I could do was make ye a decent breakfast.”

I laughed, taking the coffee he haded me.

“Sorry you didn’t get very much sleep last night…”

“I’m not!” he said with feeling. “And this isna breakfast so much as it’s an early lunch.”

“That’s fine with me. I’m just interested to see if you can actually cook or not.”

He was quiet for a few minutes until he turned and set two plates on the table.

“Weel… Dinna ken if I’m any good or not, but my mam had me take cooking lessons.”

“Really?” I asked, surveying the food in front of me. “Why?”

“The Fraser’s are a stubborn clan, ken? Thick heided, as my Da always said. Mam thought that if I kent how to cook, I’d maybe no’ run any lasses off wi’ my stubbornness.”

Taking a bite of the fried egg, I felt my brows lift. It was cooked exactly right.

“Well you know how to make a good breakfast, I’ll give you that much.”

“If ye wouldna mind, I’d like to make a nice dinner for ye. Tomorrow night, maybe?”

I thought over my schedule.

“That would be wonderful. Does this mean I’ll get to see your flat?”

With a pleased smile, he took a long drink of his coffee.

“Play your cards right and I might even let ye see my bedroom.”

“How could I refuse with a tease like that?”

Both of us subsided into a fit of giggles, broken by the sound of ringing coming from the bedroom. Jamie hopped up and jogged the short distance to get his cell, answering it as he came back to the table.

“Hello? Aye, I’m no’ dead. … Why the hell would ye ask me that? That’s no’ your business … No, I’m no’ home. Did ye need something? I, uh…” Jamie glanced sheepishly up at me. “I’m no’ sure when I’ll be back.”

A few moments of silence followed before Jamie hung up.

“Someone checking on you?”

“Just my godfather. Said he stopped at my… flat earlier this morning to see how my night had gone.”

“And your answer?”

Jamie leaned across the table and kissed me.

“I told him it wasna his business. But, when he interrogates me later, I’ll tell him that ye have me completely under your power and happy to be there.”

“Completely, is it?”

“Aye,” he said, kissing the tip of my nose. “Every bit o’ me.”

I cleared our dishes, feeling his eyes on me the whole time.

“Is that my shirt?”

My cheeks flushed.

“Yes. I couldn’t find mine.”

“I think it looks better on you than it did on me.”

Arms wound around my waist and I leaned back against him.

“Are you leaving now?” I asked, knowing we both probably had things that needed doing.

“Are ye kicking me out?”

“Of course not! I just don’t want to keep you if there’s things you need to do.”

He sighed, breath hot on my neck. I couldn’t hold back a shudder.

“Aye, I should go. I need to get things to make ye a nice dinner and I should stop by the office and make sure my lads havena done anything stupid yet.”

“Perhaps I could persuade you to delay your departure just a little?” I asked, pressing my backside into him.

The grunt I got in return was exactly what I wanted to hear.

“No’ that I mind, but if this is how things will always be, perhaps ye shouldna wear knickers anymore.”

“Go pants-less? Oh I don’t think so. Can’t have you thinking I’m that easy.”

“So I’m to work for it, then?” he asked, his hands drifting over my stomach.

His left hand slid down and he began massaging between my legs. My heart began racing as he touched me.

“When I was younger, before I kent my way around a woman, I had this notion,” he said quietly in my ear.

“Oh?”

“Aye. I thought when ye had a woman, ye had to do it the back way. Like horses.”

I started to laugh, which quickly melted into a sigh.

“You’re kidding.”

“No’ even a little,” he said, walking me forward until I was pressed against my countertop. “I learned the truth of it, obviously. But I’ve always wondered…”

“About doing it the back way?”

I felt my knickers fall around my ankles as Jamie nudged my legs apart. I bent over a little, gripping the edge of the counter. My hips pushed back against him, meeting his thrusts. He seemed to have learned from the night before, keeping his rhythm strong and even. It wasn’t long before I pressed my face to my counter as pleasure pulsed through me. A moment later, Jamie grunted and muttered something in Gaelic.

“Did you just…” I paused to catch a shaking breath. “Call me a stick of dynamite?”

“What?” he asked, shock in his voice. “No, I didna call ye dynamite. I should think, between the two of us, I would be the one with a stick of dynamite.”

I started laughing until tears leaked down my face. Jamie stepped back and pulled me into his chest. He kissed me gently.

“No, I said I thought my heart was gonna burst. I’ve never kent a woman like you, Claire Beauchamp.”

“Oh darling,” I said, kissing him swiftly. “They broke the mold after they made me.”

He chuckled and patted my rump.

“Would ye mind if I used your shower?” he asked. “I dinna have any fresh clothes wi’ me, but I should like to clean up a little.”

“Of course. Towels are in the small cupboard.”

“Thank ye.”

\------------

They were reluctant to part ways, though he knew he’d be seeing her again soon. After he’d retrieved his car, he drove to his home and changed. He’d intentionally left his undershirt with Claire, though he didn’t think she’d seen it yet.

He parked his car at the stables and headed to his office to do some paperwork. When he came around the corner, a group of men stood outside his office door, muttering to each other.

“There he is!” Angus bellowed. 

Angus, Murtagh, and Rupert all looked him up and down.

“Murtagh said ye werena home, so we thought ye might be here,” Rupert said.

“He’s wearin’ different clothes,” Angus said in a whine. “No way he spent the night wi’ the lass.”

Murtagh frowned at the other man.

“Oh, ye think he’d drive straight here? No’ stop at his house and change first?”

“Go away,” Jamie grumped, pulling out his keys.

Angus pushed closer to him, blocking the door.

“Ye look tired, lad,” he said. “Did ye no’ get any sleep?”

“I got plenty of sleep, no’ that it’s any of yer business.”

Rupert and Angus devolved into crude remarks in Gaelic, sniggering amongst themselves as they did. Murtagh followed Jamie into his office and closed the door behind them. 

“Did ye sleep wi’ the lass?”

“You’re no’ my father, Murtagh, and ye ken I’m an adult. I dinna think it’s your business if I slept wi’ her or no.”

“Tell me ye used protection.”

Jamie glared at his godfather as he turned his computer on.

“Why do ye assume I slept wi’ her?”

“Because, ye fool. If ye hadna, ye would have said so straight off. Damn it, Jamie! Ye kent the woman for only a few hours! And ye jump straight into bed wi’ her?!”

“I didna!” he yelled back.

A sudden flash of memory hit him hard, Murtagh accusing him of something and him arguing back. It was eerily similar to this conversation.

“Look. I went to her flat and we talked. It was late and she offered me a place to stay the night so I wouldna ha’ to drive home. Everything that happened after that is no one’s business but mine.”

Murtagh’s bushy brows dropped into a deep frown as Jamie sat down at his desk.

“That isna like you, lad. Ye dinna just hop into bed wi’ anyone. Did she force ye?”

“Force me? Christ, Murtagh, no! She’s… I dinna ken how to say it. But she’s different. I think she could be it.”

“I hope ye both can come to some sort of agreement about that  _ before _ ye get her wi’ child.”

Jamie huffed a sigh and began looking through his bills.

“It isna the dark ages, Murtagh.”

“Maybe no’... Just… Be careful, Jamie. I dinna want to see ye get hurt.”

“I ken that, Murtagh. Thank ye.”

A muffled sound outside the door drew their attention.

“Jamie! Jamie ye ha’ to tell us! What did she look like under that dress? Was she as-”

“I’ll go take those buffoons away,” Murtagh said loudly, glaring at the door. “I’ll see ye around, Jamie.”


	4. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire goes to Jamie's home where he cooks dinner for her.

Jamie looked around his kitchen, satisfied. Earlier that afternoon, he’d gathered some carrots from his garden, along with the herbs to season everything with. The salmon would be done in just a few minutes, just in time for Claire’s arrival. He’d texted her earlier to let her know the front door was open and to just come in. The salad sat in the bowl, waiting for the vinaigrette he’d fixed the night before. She’d called just before she’d left her tiny flat and he’d started the carrots to boiling. 

“Ah,” he muttered to himself. “Too quiet.”

Nibbling on one of the smaller carrots he decided not to cook, he turned on the stereo he’d installed in the kitchen. He had no ear for pitch, but he found that didn’t bother him so much when he listened to certain kinds of electronic pop. The lads at the stable didn’t know about his music preferences and he would never ever tell them.

_ If ever I try to push away _

_ You can just keep me there* _

The upbeat sounds of synthesized pop flooded the kitchen as he finished cooking the carrots. Everything was nearly finished. All that was left was Claire.

* * *

 

My GPS unit told me to take one final turn and I stopped the car. There was no way this was Jamie’s house. The gate ( _ it had a gate! _ ) was open and I drove up to park near the front door. He’d told me to just go in and I hesitated briefly. But the sound of techno music had me curious, so I walked inside.

“Jamie?”

No answer. So I followed the music until I found the kitchen.

A vase full of wildflowers was in the middle of the table, candles scattered around it. The table was long, sitting near one of the large windows looking out over a well groomed garden. Movement caught my eye and I looked over to the stove and saw Jamie. I  _ think _ he was trying to dance. 

I stood for a moment, just watching as his hips popped from one side to the other with the beat of the music. He turned around, the end of a carrot sticking out of his mouth, pot of boiling water in his hands.

“Well hello there,” I said, trying to keep from laughing.

After a slight hesitation, he gave me a sheepish smile and finished with whatever he’d been doing. He swallowed the carrot he’d been chewing and came over to kiss me.

“Glad ye made it,” he said, letting me go finally.

“I never would have thought of you as a techno pop sort of man,” I said, leaning against the countertop.

Just looking around his kitchen, I thought it was larger than my whole flat.

“Aye, weel… I dinna have much of an ear for music, ken? I canna hear pitch for the most part, so it all just sounds like noise to me. But synthesized pop… I dinna need to hear the music to feel it.”

“I suppose that’s one way to look at it. My God, whatever you’re making smells wonderful.”

“Good! I havena cooked for anyone in some time. And never for a lass I had over.”

My cheeks flushed as he gazed at me.

“Then I’m honored. And I’m honored that you’ve chosen to share this with me. This house is… It’s stunning, Jamie.”

He turned away then, fiddling with one thing or another.

“I dinna like to talk about the money I have. In the past, it’s been… difficult. Women are either attracted to me because of it, or they’re intimidated when they find out. I ken it’s big and expensive, but it holds all my nieces and nephews when they come for a visit. It lets me gi’ a room to a lad from the stable when he falls on hard times.”

So sharing this with me, sharing his home, meant even more than he’d let on. It was important to him that I not define him by his money. I’d never been the sort of person to care about money or status. Not that I wouldn’t mind a little more of it myself, if only to escape my tiny flat.

“I think it suits you,” I said, watching him still bounce a little at the music playing. “And I don’t care how much money you do or don’t have. That’s not why I took you home.”

“Ah,” he said, pulling salmon out of the oven. “I kent that was the way of it. Ye took me home to have yer way wi’ me and send me on my way.”

I couldn’t help but giggle, which had been his intention. 

“You’ve discovered me,” I said.

“Come wi’ me to the dining room, if ye please,” he said, a plate of cooked carrots in his hands.

He sat me at one end of the table, setting the carrots down before turning back. I started to get up.

“No, please. Sit. I’d like ye to be surprised when I plate it. Have some o’ the wine if ye like. I’ll be back presently.”

As he disappeared back to the kitchen, I smiled to myself, picking up the glass in front of me and taking a drink. The pleasure Jamie took in preparing dinner for me was endearing. The way he smiled and planned every part told me just how much he’d been looking forward to it.

When he returned, he had two plates with beautifully glazed salmon on a platter. A crystal bowl of salad nestled itself between the carrots and the fish. 

“Jamie! This looks like something out of a magazine!”

“D’ye like it?”

“It’s beautiful! Oh thank you for this!”

Glowing with pride, he sat down on the other end of the table and we ate. We held polite conversation, which more often than not devolved into shameless flirting. It was easy with him, though, like we were meant to be.

“Now,” he said, wiping his mouth on a napkin. “Would ye like the grand tour?”

“Is this your plan to get me into your bed?” I asked, setting my own napkin down.

“Ye think I’d be so obvious?”

I snorted.

“Yes, actually. I do. But… I would like the tour.”

“And if it happened to end at my bedroom?”

I shrugged, standing with my plate in hand.

“If we happen to end up there, I suppose we’ll see what happens.”

He grinned at me and I followed him to the kitchen. After rinsing the plates, he loaded them in the washer and offered me a hand.

“If ye would, my lady.”

I laced our fingers together, following him as he started the grand tour. I tried to tally up how many times I could fit my flat into this place but eventually gave up.

“I’ve got a few trophies in here,” he said, motioning around one of the sitting rooms. “I dinna like to flaunt it, but I’m proud of the things we’ve won.”

“You always say ‘we’, you know.”

He frowned in question at me.

“Whenever you talk about something that the stables has accomplished, you always say ‘we’ instead of ‘I’.”

“Well, it isna just me. I canna take credit for something I didna do.”

“Because,” I stopped walking, pulling him down for a kiss. “You are a very good man.”

As we walked, he explained his design choices for each bedroom. When he’d bought the place, he knew that he would change almost everything. But each room was nice without being pushy about how expensive it was. He lead me upstairs and around to the rooms there as well. When we came to the last door, he paused.

He couldn’t meet my eyes, though he didn’t drop my hand.

“This is… This is my sanctuary. I’ve no’ brought another soul into this room before. No’ even my sister or brother in law have seen it. I keep it locked when the kids are about so they willna sneak in.”

“And you’re willing to let me in?”

Jamie shrugged his shoulders as if his shirt was too tight (it wasn’t) and took a long breath. Then he looked up at me, letting me see every single thing he felt. His eyes were full of fear and nervous energy, but trust and adoration too.

“Aye. I want to share everything wi’ ye, Claire. This room, even more than the house, is my home. I would like to invite ye into my home, mo nighean donn.”

The door opened without a sound and he waved me into the room. Every other room in his house was sleek and modern, filled with creature comforts because he could afford them. But this… This was something altogether different.

The bed was massive, which should have made the room feel small and cramped. Instead, it made the whole place feel lived in. The quilt was a lovely plaid pattern and looked to be a high quality wool. Without even thinking, I walked forward and ran my hand over it, marveling at how soft it felt. Jamie waited at the door as I explored his safe place.

On the wall across from his bed was a beautifully framed Scottish flag. It was old, tattered around the edges, the white faded into an odd yellowish color. Beside on the wall was an antique dirk, the same that Highlanders wore at their sides in the eighteenth century.

The colors of this room were warmer, more rustic, and they felt more like the Jamie I was getting to know. As I moved around the room, I found that one wall was windows, with French doors that opened out onto a small balcony. The view from this room was incredible, the stars in the night sky glittering like diamonds.

“This is beautiful,” I said, keeping my voice low.

“Thank ye.”

I forced myself away from the window and turned to look at the photos on the wall. An old wedding photo with a tall, graceful woman who had Jamie’s hair and a man with dark hair and bright blue eyes was in a silver frame. Beside it was a scattering of photos of children and a few adults.

“Are these your family?”

“Aye. Mam and Da,” he nodded to the wedding photo. “My sister Jenny recreated their photo when she married my best mate Ian. They’ve got a gaggle of bairns, as ye can see.”

The smile in his voice had me looking up at him to see mischief in his eyes.

“Jenny complains that she’s done carryin’ his bairns. Then a few months later, she announces she’s pregnant again. But they’re happy. They kent they wanted a lot of bairns and Jenny doesna really mind.”

“They’re a beautiful family,” I said, looking back at the photos of the children on the wall. 

“Their eldest son, the one in the wee kilt there. His name is Jamie, after me. Jenny and me are verra close, ken?”

I stared, for a long moment, at a family photo. Jenny and Jamie, with a man I assumed to be Jenny’s husband Ian, and a few small children. Jamie was sharing his innermost feelings with me and I felt compelled to do the same.

“I’m an orphan,” I blurted. “My parents died in a car crash when I was very young. My Uncle Lambert raised me. He was an anthropology professor who was invited to go on digs all over the world, so I traveled quite a bit.”

Jamie was quiet, just watching me as I showed him my secrets.

“I’ve dated a few times, but it never felt right. I used to stare at my parent’s wedding photo when I was little, just to see how much they loved each other. I knew, even at that age, that was what I wanted. To be loved that way, that deeply… Lamb loved me, I knew he did. He did his best to take care of me.”

“But he wasna your father,” Jamie said quietly.

I shook my head, feeling my throat grow tight at the memory of my lost family.

“I’ve never been in love,” I said in a soft voice, looking down at my hands. “Every relationship I’ve had never felt right, never gave me the satisfaction I craved. It’s like I never really connected with any of them. I certainly never told them about my life.”

“And ye shared it wi’ me.”

His hands took mine, large and warm as he squeezed gently. I looked up at him and met his kind gaze. Sharing all this with him made me feel more vulnerable than I’d ever been before. Unfounded fear sprang up within me and I didn’t know what to do about it. Whatever this relationship was, it terrified me. I trusted Jamie, though I wasn’t totally sure why. But this was so much, so quickly.

I’d told him the truth, none of my previous relationships had ever felt right. Being with Jamie  _ did _ feel right, but I was afraid. Opening yourself to someone like this left the potential for hurt. We’d known each other for two full days and here I was, revealing my most secret self. 

“I don’t know how to do this,” I whispered, pulling my hands back. “Jamie, I don’t…”

“Shhh,” he said, letting me go. “Ye dinna need to be scairt of me, Claire. I’m no’ gonna force ye into something ye dinna want.”

“I know,” I said, shaking my head in an effort to order my own thoughts. “I never thought you would. But…”

He hooked a finger under my chin and lifted my face until I met his eyes again.

“Is this moving too fast for ye, mo chridhe? We can slow things down if ye like. Go out for regular dates, learn more about each other.”

When I made no reply, he took a step back from me. 

“Would ye like to go home?”

I felt suddenly empty, even though the space between us was a small one. Terrified as I was, being near him felt safe. That connection I wanted so much was there, between Jamie and myself.

“No,” I finally said. “I don’t want to go home.”

Jamie was comfort and safety. I knew if I let myself stay away from him, allowed our date to end here, it would be over. If things slowed down, I was afraid it would stop altogether. So I reached out and put my hand on his chest, just over his heart. He waited for a moment, just staring at my hand, before he looked up and met my eyes.

“What is it ye want, then?” he asked in a soft, low voice.

I closed the distance between us, our gazes still locked.

“To be myself,” I said. “I want to be myself and…” my cheeks flushed a little. “I want to see you, James Fraser.”

He made a Scottish noise deep in his throat.

“Ye  _ do _ , mo ghraidh. You have seen more o’ me than any other living person. And I see you, Claire Beauchamp.”

Then he leaned down and kissed me. Somehow the delicate way his lips touched mine melted my worries. I drew myself closer, deepening the kiss as his arms came around me. The lacy black dress I wore felt suddenly constricting. Jamie’s hand moved slowly up my back until he found the zipper.

His fingers brushed against my skin, igniting a fire in me as our kisses became more urgent. Without warning, he turned me around and held me steady. I was a little dizzy and wobbled a little, but his hands on my shoulders kept me on my feet.

“Wh… Why…”

It was almost impossible to form a coherent thought. 

“Bloody zipper got stuck.”

After a little tugging and creative Gaelic curses, he got it loose. His hands, work worn as they were, caressed my skin tenderly. I found myself leaning back into his touch, craving him. His lips visited my neck, my shoulders, anywhere he could reach. Then he was pushing the dress off my shoulders, hands sliding down my sides to help it the rest of the way off. 

My head fell back against his shoulder when his hand slid down my stomach and inside my panties. He was slow and steady, making me tremble and whimper. I bit my bottom lip while he stroked me. Soon, my hips churned with the rhythm of his hand, the sound of his breathing. The heat of his breath burned on my neck, sending tremors through my body. His other hand came up to cup my breast. I must have made some sort of squeaking sound because I heard him chuckling in my ear.

“Dinna hold back, Sassenach.” He said, a smile in his voice. “The neighbors willna hear ye.”

I could only whimper in response as his finger entered me, my body bucking back into his own need as he held me firmly upright against him. I struggled against his hold, though I had no desire to escape. Finally I cried out, jerking as waves of pleasure crashed over me. His arms never slackened and I knew he was the only reason I was still vertical.

I staggered a little when he eventually let go, but I sat down on his bed before I fell over. He pulled madly at his belt and I noticed how heavily he was breathing. But I needed to touch him, so I got to my feet and reached for him. The belt gave and he wrenched it free, his trousers dropping around his ankles. I’d just gotten my fingers under the waistband of his underwear when he pulled my face up.

This kiss was…  _ more _ . For the first time in my life, I yielded and was consumed. We fell backwards onto the bed, with me struggling to get his shirt unbuttoned. I couldn’t remember when my underwear had come off, or my bra, but it didn’t much matter. All I cared about was that he filled me, hot and hard when his flesh touched mine.

I surrendered myself to him, giving him everything I was as he made love to me. I’d never opened myself this way, not to anyone. But with Jamie, it didn’t feel like I was losing something so much as I was gaining something. Allowing myself to feel everything, becoming his, didn’t take away who I was.

Jamie seemed to accept what I gave him, and he reciprocated, giving me all of himself. Though we spoke no words, we communicated how much we meant to each other. Our bodies spoke a language unknown to me before, leaving nothing to be misunderstood.

My hands dug into his buttocks and I cried out his name as he brought me to completion. His thrusts grew less rhythmic as he neared his own end. I arched my back, angling my hips a little more to help him along. He let out a low, guttural sound as he climaxed, his body pinning mine to the bed.

He kissed me for several long minutes, both of us sticky with sweat. I’d probably want to shower later, but for now, I didn’t want to let Jamie go. Slowly, he nibbled down my neck and back up before he rolled off me.

“ Tha gaol agam ort,” he whispered, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

“I don’t really have much Gaelic,” I whispered back, turning onto my side as he wrapped an arm around me.

“Dinna fash. I’ll teach ye.”

After a little adjusting, we snuggled up beneath the bed sheets, my back to his front.

“You won’t tell me what that one means, will you?” I asked, not really expecting an answer.

“No’ just yet. Will ye stay the night wi’ me?”

I started laughing, oddly giddy and full of happiness.

“Do you honestly think I could walk out to my car after that?”

Jamie chuckled and kissed the top of my shoulder.

“I did my job, then. Rest, mo chridhe.”

With his arms securely around me, I settled in to sleep.

* * *

He couldn’t sleep. Not yet. Not when he held the whole world in his arms. Claire slept hard, the flush faded from her cheeks, though her lips still held the hint of her smile. He tucked a stray curl behind one ear, letting his finger trace the line of her jaw. She truly was the most stunning woman he’d ever seen.

“Lord,” he whispered, pitching his voice low so as not to wake her. “Ye gave me a rare woman. And God, I will love her well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lyrics from Clearest Blue by CHVRCHES


	5. A Wee Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a tease for the next chapter. Short and sweet.

Jamie woke happier than he’d been in years, cradling Claire’s warm body against his own. What had happened the night before was more than sex, more than two bodies coming together. It felt as if his soul and hers had intertwined so fully that he could not tell his from hers.

She rolled over, facing him, and her eyes opened slowly. She had the most beautiful eyes, deep and full of intelligence he’d never seen in another person. 

“Since you made dinner,” she said softly. “Does that mean I’m responsible for breakfast?”

He shrugged, letting his hands slide down to rest on her rump.

“Aye, if ye like. Or ye could let me cook for ye.”

“That’s probably for the best,” she said, kissing him gently. “I’m not much of a cook,” she whispered in his ear.

Not ready to emerge from their dreamy state, he spent a few minutes touching and kissing her. Just a stroke here, a wee nip there, and he had her as aroused as she had been the night before.

“You know,” she said breathlessly as he suckled one breast. “I could get used to this.”

He pulled his head up briefly to look her in the eye.

“Oh? Ye could get used to me making love to ye every chance I get?”

She grinned lazily and giggled.

“Well, yes, that too. But I could get used to waking up beside you every morning.”

“Mmm,” he said, nuzzling her neck. “Canna say I would mind that either. I dinna want to ever let ye go.”

Claire pushed him onto his back and swung a leg over him.

“It’s strange,” she said, settling into position. “I can’t seem to get enough of you either.”

Hands on her hips, he let his head drop into his pillow while Claire had her way with him. She rode him for all she was worth, fingers digging into the top of his shoulders as she churned. It wasn’t long before she shuddered and shook with pleasure, letting out soft squeaks. Keeping up her steady rocking, she brought on his conclusion as well before she sighed and slid off.

They lay together, legs tangled around each other and Claire’s elegant fingers playing with his hair. He didn’t keep it very long, only long enough to style if he felt like it. It must look a mess after last night.

“You are  _ quite _ a good lover,” she said with a wicked grin. 

“And  _ you _ ,” he growled. “Have the finest arse I’ve ever seen. Or fondled.”

She giggled again, fingers still twirling in his hair.

“It’s such a magnificent shade,” she said quietly. “Or range of shades I suppose.”

If he could only stay like this forever, tangled up with her, he could die a happy man.

“It turns red-gold when the sun hits it just right,” she continued. “And it’s such a deep rusty color on the very bottom.”

He kissed her again, thrilled at the way she noticed the little things about him.

“I’ve a proposition for ye, Sassenach,” he said a moment later.

“Oh?”

“What would ye say to coming out to my stables one of these days and lettin’ me teach ye to ride?”

Her heartbeat picked up its pace and she sighed.

“Well… You said you had a good one?”

“Oh aye. And I’ll be the one teachin’ ye. I willna leave that to someone else.”

She considered it for a minute.

“Hmm… I suppose I can manage that. But you’ll have to let me teach you something in return.”

He grinned at her.

“Ye can teach me anything ye like, Sassenach.”


	6. Learning to Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie makes good on his promise to teach Claire to ride a horse.

Jamie pulled his truck into his usual parking spot, watching Claire’s face as she looked at his stables. This was really just the main barn, not the breeding stable or the small arena, but he knew it was impressive.

“And you work here?”

“Aye. When old Alec started it, he had a barn wi’ three stalls and a round pen. Now we’ve got a foaling barn, breeding stalls, two arenas, and several stalls. Plus my office, tack rooms, bunk rooms in the foaling barn, and even a wee kitchen.”

She stared at him, eyes wide with shock.

“You must be very good at your job if you’ve accomplished so much already.”

Jamie laughed, hopping out of his truck and jogging around to get her door. His mam had raised him to be a gentleman, so he offered his hand and helped her out. She’d done as he’d asked and worn jeans and practical shoes.

One of his stable lads had gotten Thistle out and she stood waiting for them. Jamie had picked Thistle because of her gentle nature and small size. She would be perfect for Claire’s first ride. 

“She’s adorable!” Claire said, eyes locking on the mare.

“Aye. Gi’ her a scratch right behind her left ear and she’ll follow ye like a puppy. Now, before we do anything, take a few minutes and get to know her a bit.”

“How?”

He spotted the grooming box set where he’d left it earlier that morning and pulled out the soft brush.

“Here. Brush her out. Talk to her. Make sure she’s no debris in her fur, make sure she’s no’ tender anywhere. Watch her ears, those tell her what she’s payin’ attention to and how she’s feelin’.”

Claire nodded, taking the brush.

“Up and forward, like they are now, means she’s alert and happy. If they’re pinned back, she’s verra angry. Just be gentle and talk to her.”

“Wait, where are you going?!”

Jamie smiled and patted Thistle’s rump.

“Nowhere, lass. I’ll be right here.”

Her eyes went wide.

“Wait! I don’t know how to do this!”

He smirked back at her.

“Ye rode  _ me _ just fine, Sassenach,” he said lowly, eyes glinting mischievously.

Her cheeks flushed and she looked around to be sure no one heard him. No one was near the ring, though, all going about their chores.

Jamie walked her through the rituals of grooming, teaching her how to ask Thistle to lift her feet. Then he saddled the mare and put Claire on top of the mounting block.

He sighed, watching the mare’s ears flick all around her, tail swishing constantly. But he knew this mare and knew she was only responding to the fear and worry Claire radiated. She was much too skittish, even for Thistle. Then, he had an idea.

“Alright, Sassenach. I’ll co-ride behind ye for a bit to help ye get the feel of it. Ye canna ride so tight.”

Claire eyed him, full lips curving into a devious smile.

“Help me get the feel of it, hm?”

His ears turned pink but he met her eyes steadily.

“Aye,” he replied, the corner of his mouth twitching. “Mount up, lass.”

\------

He fiddled around with the horse’s headstall and left the reins on her neck before he took the saddle off completely.

“Um,” I began, looking timidly at the leather he’d just put on one of the fence rails. “Don’t we need that?”

“Nah,” he said. “It isna what holds ye on. Here, I’ll help ye up and ride behind ye.”

I was glad the horse he’d chosen was small, or I might not have agreed to it. I did what he said, and scooted as far forward on her back as was comfortable. He mounted right behind me and I was envious of his grace. When his arms came around me, I couldn’t suppress a shudder.

“Alright. Now remember, if ye have a saddle or no, the horse always feels ye. So if ye clench that sweet round arse of yours,” he said, nudging my backside with his hips. “She’ll feel it and get nervous. So just relax.”

Though he had the reins in his hands, held loosely, I didn’t see him use them. His legs were pressed against mine, allowing me to feel his muscles flex and twitch. It took me a few minutes to realize what he was doing.

Each movement of his leg resulted in a change of direction from Thistle, or an increase in speed. After a few minutes of feeling his solid presence behind me, I couldn’t help but relax. I’d thought, when he first settled behind me, that he’d play dirty, but he didn’t. His arms simply held me in the right position, comfortable and safe.

“Alright,” he said quietly in my ear. “I think ye’ve got the hang of it.”

He slid off and helped me find my feet again. Then he put the pad and saddle back on, before removing the bridle and putting the halter back on.

\-----------

_ Christ. _ If he’d gone around one more time with her perfect arse tight between his thighs… Well, it was time to get this lesson moving along. His office upstairs locked. Perhaps he could take her up there and feel that arse again, warm and soft in his hands.

“How am I supposed to steer?” Claire asked, eyeing the saddle dubiously , pulling him from his thoughts .

“Ye willna, no’ yet anyway. I’ve got ye on the lead line. Ye must learn to ride wi’ your seat, no’ your hands.”

“James,” she said sourly. “I don’t have any idea what the hell any of that means.”

Her nostrils flared at him, but he thought it was more from irritation than anger.

“Aye, I ken. Let me help ye up so I can explain it better.”

Once she was mounted, he adjusted the stirrups properly.

“Riding is all about balance. Despite the saddle and pad, she can feel ye. She kens when you’re anxious, and it’ll make her anxious. So just breathe, relax, let yer body move wi’ her. We’ll start at a walk so ye can get used to it, aye?”

As he’d expected, Claire clenched and was as stiff as a board while he walked Thistle around the ring. So, to get her to relax, he started talking about something completely different.

“I was thinkin’ I should have ye over again next week maybe. I think I’ve got a lemon chicken thing you’ll like.”

“Thing?”

“Aye, weel… I canna ever find the right word to describe what it is. But it’s verra good. Jenny keeps beggin’ me for the recipe.”

Claire chuckled, a sure sign she was beginning to relax. When he glanced back, she moved with Thistle now, looking happier.

“Stop staring. I know I look ridiculous.”

“No!” he said sharply. “Ye look like ye belong on her. Ye look verra bonny, Sassenach. I’m gonna let out the line now, aye? I’ve still got a hold of her, but I’m gonna let her walk out and I’ll stay in the center.”

Claire clenched up again, but visibly forced herself to relax. He didn’t want to push Claire too far, and he knew her legs would be feeling this workout tomorrow. For now, he let Thistle walk at her lazy pace. After a little while, he pushed her into a faster walk, though not quite a trot. 

He kept an eye on Claire’s posture, watching for signs of tiredness. The straightness of her back began to lessen, so he slowed Thistle down until she plodded to a stop. Jamie gathered the lead line as he walked toward the pair, pleased with the smile on Claire’s face.

“Who’s a good girl?” Claire asked, patting Thistle’s warm neck. “Jamie, she’s wonderful!”

“I told ye she’d take care of ye. Here, swing that leg over, aye, just like that. Easy, ye might feel a bit-” He caught her as her knees gave out. “Wobbly.”

She swore loudly and he tried not to smile.

“My legs didn’t hurt when I was in the saddle! Why do they hurt now?”

“Ye used different muscles than ye have before. It’ll help ye to walk a bit. We need to brush her down again anyway.”

He didn’t have to explain this time, so he let her do most of it. Yes, the sweet bay mare had been the right choice for Claire.

“What do we do with her now?”

“We can put her away, or let her stand in the ring for a bit. Are ye feelin’ alright?”

“Yes, I’m okay. She’s a lovely creature, Jamie.”

Lifting his hand, he let Thistle sniff it before he scratched the little white star on her forehead.

“Aye. She’s one o’ mine. I let her out to new kids learning how to ride or for anyone who’s afraid.”

“Jamie!”

They both stood up straighter and turned to see who’d entered the barn.

“Damn. I’d hoped they wouldn’t stop by,” Jamie muttered.

Claire  stood a little taller, folding her arms over her chest as the group approached them.

“Angus, Rupert, Murtagh. I thought ye were goin’ out to the pub?”

“Aye,” Angus said, eyeing Claire. “We thought about it. But we thought maybe ye’d like to join us.”

“Unless yer no’ done wi’ yer wee ride, eh?” Rupert said, giving them both a broad grin.

Jamie rolled his eyes, putting a hand on Claire’s shoulder.

“Sorry, lads. I’m afraid I’ve got plans already.”

Angus waggled his eyebrows at the pair.

“Oh, I’m sure ye do,” he said, grinning.

Murtagh, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, came to the rescue.

“Jamie likely wants to show Claire around the stable grounds. Lets leave him to it, aye?”

After a little more convincing, Murtagh got Angus and Rupert out of the barn. 

“Always good to see them,” Claire chuckled. 

“Aye. Never a dull moment wi’ them. Would ye like to see the stables? We’ve a new foal I think ye might like.”

“What about Thistle?”

He scratched behind the mare’s ears.

“We’ll un-tack her and put her back in her stall. But then we can go.”

\-------

Jamie let me care for Thistle, thanking her for giving me a good ride. He carried the bridle and saddle and showed me where her stall was. We stopped by a tack room where Jamie ducked inside and returned with a closed fist.

“Here. She likes these wee treats. Hold your hand out flat, dinna curl your fingers. Aye, like that.”

I tentatively held my hand out to the sweet mare and yelped when her lips felt around my hand. My hand jerked away and the little treat dropped to the floor. Thistle didn’t mind, her upper lip feeling around until she found it.

“It’s alright,” Jamie laughed. “I ken it feels a bit odd.”

He stepped up behind me, laying his hand against the back of mine. His free hand came around to rest on my hip and I felt like it belonged there.

“That’s it, just hold your hand flat. Verra good.”

Thistle lipped the treat out of my hand and gobbled it down. Before she’d finished swallowing, she was searching my hand or another. 

“So,” I said, a little breathless with his body pressed so close to mine. “What, um, are you going to show me first?”

“Let’s go see the new foal. I think you’ll like her a lot.”

With my arm linked through his, I followed him through the sprawling stable grounds. It was magnificent to behold, everything clean and in its proper place. He knew every horse we walked by and greeted every worker by name. 

We reached the foaling barn which only held two adult horses. Both mares had large stalls, filled with soft bedding material I didn’t recognize. One of the mares was a large dapple gray, her thick tail swishing softly. A pale little foal twitched its fuzzy tail in a perfect mime of its mother.

“Ye ken Donas, the devil-spawn I told ye about?”

“Right. That’s when you told me sometimes Satan consorts with mares. Our first date.”

He smirked, eyes still on the foal.

“Aye. I havena gelded him and that wee thing in there is his daughter.”

“You  _ bred _ him?!”

“Aye! I had a man pay his stud fee to cover this gorgeous mare of his. I was worried, ken? Turns out, Donas may be the son of the devil, but he doesna pass that temperament on to his get!”

I stared at him in shock before looking back at the filly. She’d noticed us watching her and had taken to prancing around her mother, nose up in the air.

“Well she’s awfully cute.”

“Aye. I’m hopin’ she gets Donas’ feet. Her mam there has feet a bit too small for her body and she’s a fifty-fifty shot on passin’ it on. If she does, weel… We’ll decide what to do wi’ the filly later.”

The little horse came trotting up to the door and I stuck my knuckles out for her to smell. She nudged me and I pet her nose. The fuzz on her skin felt like velvet beneath my fingers and I smiled at her.

“What’s her name?”

“Dinna ken yet,” Jamie said, leaning on the stable door beside her. “I like to wait and see who they are before I gi’ them a name. They deserve a chance to be who they’ll be wi’out a name to tell them who that is.”

I looked at him curiously. 

“Interesting philosophy for horses.”

He looked away from the filly and met my eyes, smiling.

“Thank ye, Claire. For comin’ out here wi’ me, lettin’ me teach ye to ride.”

“I’m afraid I’m not very good at riding.”

“No’ yet, but nobody is their first time out. If ye like, ye can keep comin’ out here wi’ me and riding Thistle. She’s a sturdy wee thing and she liked ye.”

I thought back to the feeling of him riding behind me. His arms around me, body holding me safe as he taught me how to move with the horse. That newly familiar warmth crept up my body, filling me with a tingling need.The flush crawled up my neck to my face and Jamie met my gaze, a knowing expression on his face.

“Would ye like to see the rest of the place?”

I nodded and took his hand.

\--------

By the time he’d finished with the tour, Claire looked tired. It was good that he’d had her walk around a bit before allowing her to settle down. That would help her not feel as stiff later. When she stifled her fourth yawn in ten minutes, he nudged her.

“If ye like, ye can come up to my office and take a wee nap on the couch.”

“What? No, I’m fine,” she said, the last word drifting off in another yawn.

Jamie grinned at her.

“Come on. Your body isna used to the work it takes to ride yet. And we’ve been walkin’ around the stables for a while. I’ll get a little work done while ye nap and then I’ll take ye out for a nice lunch, aye?”

Her eyes narrowed at him.

“Hmm… No deal.”

He blinked at her in surprise. She didn’t want to go out to lunch with him?

“Oh. Weel I can take ye home if ye like.”

“No no, not that. I’ll go take a nap but then  _ I’m _ taking  _ you _ out for lunch. You made dinner last time.”

Leaning down, he stole a kiss.

“Alright. That’s a deal I can make.”

Taking her hand, he lead her upstairs to the rooms above the main stable. There was a lounge for staff on break, a decent sized kitchen, a few bunk rooms, and his office. 

The office was bigger than he’d have made it, but Jenny had insisted on helping him with the design. She had an eye for spaces and looked at a room like a puzzle to piece together. Besides the desk and chair he used in the office, Jenny had been the one to paint and furnish the space.

Long, rectangular windows gave the office most of its light, though it had a few lamps in strategic places as well. A big, comfortable brown leather couch sat against the wall across from his desk. Jenny had chosen the color scheme and the throw blanket she’d found almost matched his quilt at home. The decorative pillows placed artfully on the couch were the Fraser colors. 

“My thighs feel like they’re on fire,” Claire said, sinking into the couch.

Jamie chuckled, turning on his computer and giving it a minute to boot up.

“Aye, that’s good though. Means ye used your legs more than your hands.”

She kicked off the shoes she’d worn and sighed happily.

“Muscle builds,” she said, almost to herself. “It won’t hurt as much next time.”

His brows lifted a little. He’d thought she’d enjoyed herself, but he hadn’t been sure she’d want another lesson.

“Ye mean to let me teach ye to ride, then?”

Claire stretched out on the couch, turned so she could see him easily. The white pillow beneath her head made her skin look like ivory.

“Well yes,” she said. “But not until I’ve tried my hand at teaching you something.”

“If ye mean to keep this up, perhaps I’ll take ye to get some proper riding britches.”

“And what,” she yawned again, her eyes drooping. “Does that mean?”

After he tucked the blanket securely around her, he bent down and kissed her cheek.

“We’ll talk about it later. Get some rest, Sassenach.”

When her breathing dropped into the steady rhythm of sleep, he went back to his computer. He got some work done, paid a few bills, and after several unsuccessful minutes attempting to work out the bills for a few clients, he let his mind wander. Claire would look good in riding britches.

God, what wouldn’t he give to see that arse of hers in that tight material. Still thinking of her perfect backside, he let out an involuntary groan. That feeling of her, pressed hard against his thighs… 

“Blessed Mary mother of God,” he breathed, forcing his eyes open. His gaze immediately met Claire’s amber eyes.

“What’s got you worked into such a fit?” she asked softly.

Could he tell her it was simply the thought of her rump? 

“Weel… Ah…”

She stretched, reminding him a bit of a cat, and smiled at him.

“Jamie, promise me one thing.”

“What is it ye need me to promise?”

“Honesty. I think… I think there’s room for secrets in a relationship, but not lies. So whatever you tell me, promise that it’ll always be the truth and I’ll do the same.”

Nodding slowly, he wondered who had broken their word to her in the past. 

“I swear to ye, Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, that whatever words I speak to ye, they will be the truth. I ken there’s things ye havena told me yet and there’s things I havena told ye either. But I will  _ always  _ be honest wi’ ye.”

Her eyes closed for a moment and he thought she’d fallen back asleep. But when they opened again, they smoldered with desire.

“So, tell me  _ honestly _ . What was it that got you so worked up a moment ago?”

For a moment, he considered claiming it was something he couldn’t tell her yet. But compared to the big thing he couldn’t say yet, it was stupid.

“Your arse,” he said plainly.

“My ass g ot you worked up?”

She pushed herself up and sat in the exact center of the couch, watching him curiously.

“Aye,” he answered, getting up slowly from his desk. “First I was thinkin’ about seeing ye in a nice pair of proper riding britches. The fabric holdin’ tight to that perfect arse ye have.” He sank into the couch beside her and she put her head down on his lap. Unable to resist, he patted her rump before giving her a playful swat. “And then I was thinkin’ about ridin’ wi’ ye first thing today. The way ye were tight against my thighs…”

Claire sat up again, moving so his hand remained where it was. Her eyes met his again and he had a sudden flash of memory. While he had no ear for music, he enjoyed the poetry some musicians put into their songs. A particular set of lyrics came to mind.

_ Do not let my fickle flesh go to waste _

_ As it keeps my heart and soul in its place _

_ And I will love with urgency but not with haste* _

Jamie hadn’t realized Claire had moved until she sat gingerly on his lap. Her lips were soft against his, moving at a tantalizingly slow pace.

“Have you got a pair?” she purred in his ear.

“Aye,” he said without hesitating. “And ye’ve seen them. Fondled them a time or two as well. Decent size, I’d wager, though I dinna make it a habit to inspect other men’s balls.”

As he’d hoped, she broke into a fit of giggles, laughing until tears streamed down her face.

“That is  _ not _ what I meant.”

He nipped at her neck, pleased at the sound she made.

“And what was it ye meant then, a nighean?”

“I meant did you have a pair of riding britches.”

Reaching up, he untangled the tie from her hair, releasing the mad curls in a poof. He ran his fingers through it, enjoying the softness of it.

“Of course I do. I actually have a full competition outfit as well, but I only bring it out on special occasions.”

Her eyes went wide with glee.

“What counts as a special occasion?”

“If ye want to see me in top hat and bow tie, ye have to get a pair of britches and boots first.”

Longing to taste the smile on her lips, he kissed her until he almost couldn’t breathe. 

“Deal,” she said when he released her.

Claire pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it behind her, her hips moving slowly against his. She helped him off with his own shirt and ran her hands over his bare chest. The words he yearned to say to her echoed through his mind, but now wasn’t the time. Not yet.

But soon.

Standing on slightly trembling feet, Claire began working at her jeans, glancing to his office door.

“Does that lock?”

“Aye, it does.”

He kicked off his own boots and shimmied out of his jeans and boxers. Before he could get up to either lock the door or kiss Claire, she’d pushed him back down and straddled him. Her hands gripped the back of the couch, her golden eyes burning down at him.

After a little adjusting, she took him home and ground against him. Waves of heat pulsed through him in time with her thrusts and he let himself be completely lost in it. Her head was thrown back as she rode him, which arched her back. Her breasts were presented to him like an offering and he chose to accept.

She gasped when he took the tip of one breast into his mouth, his tongue flicking over her aroused flesh. The smooth rhythm of her hips was interrupted by uncontrolled jerks. Releasing her breast with a pop, he traced the curve of it up her chest as far as he could. The salt of her sweat was better than any whisky he’d ever had. 

Much as he wanted to, he didn’t let himself go when her body began to convulse with pleasure. He wasn’t ready to be done with her yet. As she came down from her high, she looked at him curiously. Without warning, he stood, still keeping her on him, and moved to the floor in front of the couch.

_ I love you _ , he thought to himself as he laid her down.  _ I love you and I am yours. _

Then it was his turn to show her how well he could ride. Her legs were tight around him, her heels helping drive him forward. His body bucked wildly against hers, bringing him nearer the edge with every passing moment. 

When he could hold back no longer, he let himself go and cried out in Gaelic. Even he wasn’t sure what words he’d said, but the tone and exclamation were enough. Claire, face flushed and skin glowing with sweat, was smiling.g

“Jesus. H. Roosevelt Christ,” she said, heaving a great breath between each word. 

“ Tha gaol agam ort,” he murmured, nuzzling her neck as his fingertips felt the flutter of her pulse.

Capturing her mouth in a slow, sensual kiss, he peeled himself off and took the blanket from the couch. He also grabbed two of the pillows to put beneath her head and draped them with the blanket.

“You’ve said that before,” she said, turning onto her side to face him. “Will you tell me what it means?”

This was the one thing he’d been afraid to tell her - the one secret he had from her. It was far too soon to tell her this, to share this with her. But… Their whole romance had moved quickly. Perhaps it wouldn’t scare her away.

“Well,” he said slowly, eyes and fingers following a bead of sweat down her neck. “It means ‘I love you’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Not With Haste by Mumford & Sons


	7. Learning to Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire keeps her word and teaches Jamie something new: the waltz. The evening progresses even after the music fades.

Jamie was waiting for me outside my work, leaning against his truck. 

“Evening, Sassenach,” he said with a tender smile. 

I returned the grin and gave him a hug.

“Evening, Jamie. I hope you haven’t been waiting too long. I ran a little late.”

“Nah. One of the mares seems ready to drop at any moment, so the lads call in every hour or so.”

My eyes went wide.

“Oh! Which one?”

“Filly Dancer,” he said flatly.

It wasn’t his horse, but the owner didn’t seem to know much about horses. I knew Jamie was trying to work out a way to buy the mare and give her a better name.

“That’s the one that was bought pregnant, right?”

Jamie’s eyes rolled as he helped me into the truck.

“Aye. Bloody idiot didna ken what a pregnant horse looks like. And then he tells me ‘it’s two for the price of one, James!’”

I settled into the comfortable seat as he started the truck up and prepared to pull out.

“You remember the agreement we made?” I asked when he was on his way to my flat. 

“We’ve made several, if memory serves,” he said.

“I’d let you teach me something if you let me teach you something in return?”

He smiled, recalling just  _ when _ we’d made that arrangement. 

“Aye. And ye’ve ridden Thistle three days this week.”

“Well, tonight is my turn to teach you something.”

“I think it’s fair to mention,” he said, turning a corner. “I already ken CPR.”

I rolled my eyes and slapped his shoulder.

“I’m not teaching you anything medical. That’s  _ my _ job, like horses is  _ your _ job.”

“Oh? What is it I’m to learn then?”

“You’ll see after dinner.”

That was another thing we’d come to an agreement on. He had a big house and a large (very comfortable) bed, but this was supposed to be a relationship of mutual respect. So we switched off which home we spent the night in. I could hardly believe we’d only known each other for three weeks. I felt like we’d been best friends our whole lives.

He was also teaching me to cook, which ended up mostly hit or miss. I wasn’t a bad cook, I just didn’t know how some flavors worked together and I certainly couldn’t improvise the way he did. Two nights ago he’d texted me a list of things to get from the grocery in preparation for tonight. 

When he pulled up to my flat, I smiled to myself. He had no idea what was in store for him tonight. It would be a little more difficult since he didn’t enjoy music, but I had a plan I thought might work.

I left him in the tiny kitchen to change out of my work clothes, grinning to myself. I dressed in comfortable jeans and a loose t-shirt, setting out the dress I’d wear later. Then I went to the kitchen where Jamie had started dinner. 

Maneuvering around the small area was difficult, but we’d figured it out. I stayed mostly on one end, chopping vegetables and measuring out spices before sliding them down the countertop to Jamie. He was the artist when it came to food and I loved to watch him work. 

“How was work today?” he asked, stirring the vegetables in the pan to keep them from overcooking.

“Good! No one failed the exam today.”

Jamie grinned at me with pride. 

“Well done, Sassenach. Means you’re a verra good teacher.”

We chatted comfortably about the day before he declared the food was finished. Something was nagging at me, something we hadn’t talked about and needed to. Now was as good a time as any. 

“Jamie,” I said, pushing a carrot around my plate.

“Aye?”

“Why haven’t we talked about it?”

I couldn’t look up and meet his gorgeous blue eyes. If I did that, I knew I’d lose my nerve.

“Weel… I thought if ye wanted to, ye would have already. Talkin’ about it doesna change anything. It’s still true.”

His voice didn’t sound hurt or upset, but he was good at hiding behind a mask. 

“I should have said something after you told me.”

“I’ll no’ lie and say it was fine ye didna. But we promised each other honesty. I’d rather ye say nothing than ye say something that may no’ be true.”

I did look up at him then and was surprised that he wasn’t holding his mask up. His thoughts and feelings were written in the lines of his face.

“I can’t lie to you,” I said quietly. “I don’t know what I’m feeling. I know that I love being with you, being around you. I  _ want _ to say it back to you.”

“Claire,” he said, reaching across my table to take my hand. “I’ve waited a long time to meet ye and I’ll wait as long as ye need. But dinna say ye love me if you’re no’ sure of it. No amount of time will make me love ye any less.”

I did want to say that I loved him back, but I wasn’t sure. Three weeks and I thought I might be in love. But I’d never been in love before, so I didn’t know how to identify what I was feeling.

“I mean it, mo chridhe,” he said softly, thumb rubbing the back of my hand gently. “I love ye and I dinna think I’ll ever stop.”

Somehow that made me feel better. He wanted me to love him too, but he wouldn’t push me before I was ready. Another item on the ever-growing list of things I loved about him.

After the dishes were put in the dishwasher and the leftovers were boxed up, I smiled at Jamie.

“Alright. You take a seat on the couch. I have to change before I teach you your newest skill.”

“Change? Three outfits in one day, Sassenach?”

“No peeking before I come out.”

He nodded gravely, though the corner of his mouth curved up in a sly smile.

I ran to my room and hastily pulled the burgundy dress on. It was a new item I’d been keeping for exactly this occasion. I put on the heels that went with the dress, taking a moment to observe how I looked in my long mirror. They made the muscles in my legs stand out, which I thought Jamie would appreciate.  

Smoothing the velvet down, I walked back out to where Jamie sat.

“Okay,” I said. You can look now.”

Jamie stood and turned to look at me, his brows lifting and mouth dropping open.

“I must say, Sassenach. I verra much like that color on ye.”

“It’s a little dark,” I admitted shyly. “Makes me look pale.”

“Brings out the flush of your cheeks, and makes your skin look like ivory.”

I spun a tight circle to show him the flow of the dress before offering my hand.

“Tonight, Mr. Fraser,” I said in as sultry a voice as I could manage. “I teach you how to dance.”

\-----

He took her hand, pleasantly surprised at this new thing she intended to teach him. But he couldn’t resist the urge to feel the velvet covering her arms. She shuddered at his touch.

“Normally, the man is the one who takes the lead in the dance. But, since you don’t know what we’re doing, I’ll lead you. So just relax and let your body move with mine, aye?” she winked.

God he loved this woman. This beautiful creature he held in his arms, teaching him something new simply because she could. 

“But before we can get carried away in that, would you help me push the couch back a little?”

They cleared a decent space to be their dance floor. Then, she placed one of his hands on her waist, one of her hands on his shoulder, and began. She moved slowly and he mirrored her, except he stepped with the wrong foot.

“I’m sorry!” he said, trying not to step on her again.

“Don’t worry, darling. Like I said, relax.”

She picked up a count again.

“One… Two… Three… Excellent. No, love, your hand goes  _ here _ ,” she said, replacing his hand on her hip.

He’d managed to get most of the way to fondling her arse before she’d corrected him. They turned and danced slowly around her flat, holding close to each other.

“Alright. Now, I’ve got some music to help us. Techno doesn’t exactly scream  _ waltz _ to me, so I got creative. This is a good song to waltz to, but I did a little adjusting with the balance.”

“What does that mean? I canna hear the music the right way.”

“I know, that’s why the drum is heavier than the rest of the orchestra. This way you can follow the beat of the music and not worry about the music itself.”

Tenderly, he traced the edge of her jaw and smiled at her.

“That’s verra kind of ye, Sassenach.”

She stepped away and turned on the music. At first it sounded jumbled and awkward to him, until the drums came in. That allowed him to tune out the music he couldn’t really hear. 

“Alright, ready?”

He nodded and watched her eyes. 

“Almost,” she said, pausing them for a moment. “It’s a long step followed by two quick steps. Remember it’s one, two, three.”

“Aye, aye. So a long,” he demonstrated. “And two quick?”

“Very good! Now lets try again.”

The longer they danced, the easier it became. Everything flowed as if they were one person, not two. Claire’s smile seemed to light up the whole world and all he wanted was to get lost in her. 

Eventually, her modified song came to an end. Something else came on, filling the small flat with something much different. It was a gentle piece, though he had no idea how well the melody blended. But the soft, crooning female voice began drifting through the room and he pulled Claire closer. 

_ Come away with me in the night… _

Both of her arms were around his waist now, hands clasped behind his back. His hands were on her hips, one or the other of them moving toward her rump.

_ Come away with me…  _

The song continued on, setting a different mood around them. Earlier had been a comfortable sort of intimacy, something he’d never felt with anyone but her. Then they’d been playful, dancing the night away. Now… 

_ Come away with me and we'll kiss _

_ On a mountaintop _

_ Come away with me… _

Now all he could think about was her body pressed against his. The feel of her buttocks moving beneath his hands. He began to wonder what their children would look like. Would they have his hair and her eyes? Or would they have her delicate hands and his broad shoulders?

_ And I'll never stop loving you _

“It’s true,” he whispered in her ear. “I will never stop lovin’ ye.”

_ And I want to wake up with the rain _

_ Falling on a tin roof _

_ While I'm safe there in your arms _

_ So all I ask is for you _

Their swaying slowed to a stop and Claire looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

_ To come away with me in the night _

“Jamie,” she breathed. 

“Aye, lass?”

She reached up and kissed him, long and slow, until his lungs burned for oxygen. Her heart was fluttering like a hummingbird’s wings against his fingers, which had come up to caress her cheek.

“I’ve never said this before.”

“Then take your time wi’ it. Choose what ye say carefully and let it be true when ye say it.”

Her heart slowed a little, but not much. She took a few moments to gather herself and then met his eyes once more.

“Jamie, I love you.”

His kiss was filled with all the words he was suddenly unable to say. Each movement of his lips told her everything he felt, how much she meant to him. The need for air forced them apart, but not for long. Gently, he bit the edge of her ear, pleased at the shudder that ran through her.

“Say it again,” he begged.

“I’m in love with you, James Fraser. Head over heels.”

This kiss kept the tender adoration, but added an element of hunger as well. His body thrummed with his need for her, a desire to show her just how  _ much _ he loved her back. He wanted her to know that her heart was safe with him, that he would protect it until his final breath.

Both hands squeezed her rump as she brought her lips back to his. He tried to find the zip for her dress, having decided he didn’t have the patience to walk the few steps to her bedroom.

“Wait,” she panted. “I picked this dress for a reason.”

When she stepped back, he felt empty and reached out his hands for her. Eyes locked with his, she pulled on the bow tied at her hip. His brows lifted as she unwrapped the dress, letting it hang open. 

“Weel,” he said. “My outfit doesna just pop open like that.”

He took a moment to admire her, belatedly realizing she had only a strapless bra beneath the dress.

“I’ll wait,” she said with a smile.

Quickly as he could, Jamie stripped out of his clothes and gathered her in his arms. 

“You’re no’ wearing any underpants,” he observed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I couldn’t in this dress,” she said, nipping at his neck. “You’d have seen the lines.”

“I feel I must tell ye,” he eased them to the floor. “Your lover approves. And, he would also like it known, that he prefers ye wi’out pants.”

Claire snorted and broke into giggles.

“Is that so? What would happen if he found  _ you _ here, stealing his lover away?”

He reached beneath her and released the bra, tossing it to the side. The dress spread out beneath her and he helped her pull her arms from the sleeves.

“Dinna ken. Is he a jealous man?”

One hand felt down the smooth, soft planes of her body until it reached its target.

“You know,” she said, stopping to gasp as a large finger slid into her. “I’m n-not really s-sure.”

For a few moments, he just watched her, taking his pleasure from hers. Her fingers dug into his arms, but he didn’t move, not yet. He didn’t settle himself above her until she throbbed around his fingers, voice squeaking in satisfied delight.

“A-are you a jealous m-man?” she stuttered, eyes still shut tight as she trembled.

Nudging her legs a little further apart, he eased into position and kissed her.

“Aye,” he half-growled. “I am a verra jealous man, Sassenach.”

He pushed solidly and decidedly forward, entering smooth and hard as Claire arched into him. She emitted a short, breathy laugh as she looked up at him, mouth gaping open as he thrust again. 

“Does that mean you’re jealous of my lover?”

Teeth grazed the side of her neck again, biting just hard enough to leave a faint mark. He thrust roughly against her, the music of their lovemaking drowning out the music on her stereo.

“Aye. I’m jealous of any man who’s had ye before me, who’s kissed ye, who’s seen yer body, who’s made ye cry out.”

“H-he won’t b-be -  _ oh God! _ \- h-happy t-to -  _ Jesus fucking Christ! _ \- hear that!”

Jamie smiled, stilling himself until she met his gaze.

“Then the devil take him.”

And the flirting stopped as he laid claim to her body. Her cries filled the flat, her hips lifting to meet his with thrusts of her own. Each push brought him nearer the end, though he wanted it to last forever. Sweat rolled down his face and down his back, while her cheeks were flushed bright red. 

Claire devolved into wordless exclamation as her body convulsed around him. Once… Twice more and he too fell into mindless pleasure. It wasn’t until she moved that he realized she’d bitten his shoulder. The mark was bright red and stung a bit, but he couldn’t be bothered to care.

“Tell me,” he said, licking up a trickle of sweat from her neck. “Does yer lover make ye cry out that way?”

She gazed up at him from beneath half-lidded eyes.

“I can’t say he does.”

Before his arms gave out and he crushed her, he flopped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. She wriggled around, resting her chin on his chest while her fingers danced through his coarse hair. 

“You know,” she said, adjusting herself to give him a slow, lingering kiss. “I’m a jealous woman too.”

“Are ye, then? Should I cast aside my other lover and profess my undying love for ye?”

Her teeth tugged on his bottom lip, one of her legs nestling between both of his.

“I don’t share very well. And I don’t think she makes you feel what I make you feel.”

A soft, pleased rumble vibrated in his chest.

“No,” he agreed. “No one could make me feel the way ye do, mo ghraidh.”


	8. The Next Step

Claire swung the saddle over Thistle’s back without dropping it onto her. Jamie was proud of her, learning so quickly. Two months of dating had brought him to a decision. He’d already told her he was in love with her and she’d said it back. Now he wanted more. But he knew she wasn’t ready for too much, so he’d take things slow.

When both of their horses were ready, one of the stable hands opened the gate and they started their ride around the property. Being on a horse settled him, gave him the clarity of thought he needed. When he felt more centered, he decided to broach the topic.

“Sassenach, I’ve something to ask ye.”

“What is it?”

“Ye ken how I feel about ye, aye?”

She grinned and her cheeks turned pink. They pulled their horses to a stop and she met his gaze, patiently waiting.

“Yes,” she said with a sweet smile. “I love you too.”

“I’d like to maybe move things forward. No’ anything too serious yet, ken. But, if ye would agree to it, I’d like to gi’ ye a copy of the key to my house.”

She blinked in surprise.

“You want me to move in?”

“That’s no’ what I said. Just a key. Ye can gi’ me one to your flat if ye like or no, it’s up to you. It’s no’ movin’ in. Just offerin’ a wee bit more commitment.”

“I…” she took a long breath. “I think I’d like that. Do you… Do you want a drawer, at my flat?”

Nudging his horse to walk again, Thistle followed suit.

“If you’re comfortable wi’ that, I wouldna say no. But I dinna want ye to think I expect it of ye.”

“You’ve never pushed for something I’m not ready for. I’d like for you to have a drawer at my place. It’s a step, right?”

“Aye, Sassenach. That it is.”

Back at the stables, they un-tacked their horses and put them away. She took his hand as they headed out to his truck. But before he drove her home, he pulled a key from his pocket. It dangled from a silver horseshoe keychain.

“This is to my home,” he said quietly. “I can gi’ ye the gate code too. I’ll write it down for ye.”

“So I can drop by anytime? Unannounced?”

“Aye. Any time ye like.”

The key caught the sunlight while he held it out to her.

“What if you have a girl over?”

“Weel, if I have a girl over and it’s no’ my sister or niece, I expect I’ll deserve whatever ye give me.”

She smiled and took the key. It still held the heat from his hand and she slipped it into her pocket.

He started the truck and headed to her flat. When they arrived, the building was barricaded. Mrs. Baird, the woman who owned the building, came out in a flurry.

“Och Claire! There ye are, lass! I’ve some terrible news.”

“What’s happened,” Claire asked, taking in the whole scene around them.

“The water pipe burst upstairs and flooded the whole building. We’ve got the water turned off and the plumber’s on his way, but… I’m afraid your flat is verra wet.”

Claire’s face went pale.

“Are all my things destroyed?”

“Och no! I let myself in and saved what I could. Yer clothes are a bit wet, ken. But here,” she bustled away and came back with a cardboard box full of belongings. “I fetched yer computer, the photos and a few other odds and ends. I’m so sorry, Claire.”

Jamie took the box and waited quietly for Claire to decide what to do next.

“It’s not your fault, Mrs. Baird. Thank you for grabbing my photos. Is it safe to go inside?”

“Aye, it is. Have ye a place to stay for a bit? I’ll have the builders out as soon as may be.”

Claire looked to him and met his gaze. He kept his face blank, letting her make her own choices.

“Well… I think I do, actually. That is… if it’s alright with you, Jamie?”

“Aye. I’ve got plenty of room for ye, if ye like.”

“Good then,” Mrs. Baird said. “I’ve a few boxes wi’ me if ye need them for yer things.”

“Thank you,” Claire said.

As the older woman left once more, Jamie turned Claire to face him.

“Are ye alright, a nighean?”

“Y-yes. I… Well I suppose I’m moving in, aren’t I?”

“It doesna have to be permanent. Just until your flat is fixed.”

“Yes. That would be good.”

He gave her a soft smile and squeezed her shoulder.

“I’ll go put this down in the truck and come help ye, aye?”

Claire nodded and he headed to where he’d parked the truck. He was glad Mrs. Baird had gotten some of her things before they’d been too damaged. Some things just couldn’t be replaced. 

He met the landlady at the door and accepted the boxes from her.

“Yer a good man, James. Ye take care of that lass, aye?”

“Aye, I plan to. I thank ye.”

Claire was on the stairs waiting when he caught up with her. They entered her flat and the carpet squelched beneath their feet. It would be some time before this got repaired. Claire moved around, sticking things into the boxes seemingly at random. In her bedroom, she stared at her wet clothes and ruined mattress.

“I suppose we’ll just have to get rid of the mattress?”

“Aye. But we can wash yer clothes and the sheets at my house.”

Once she was satisfied she’d grabbed all she needed, they got back into his truck and he drove home.

* * *

 

My entire life was in the back seat. Well, most of it, at least. I was glad that I had a place to go, even if it was unexpected.

“I can take ye over to your flat tomorrow to pick up your car,” Jamie said, pulling me from my thoughts.

“Oh, yes that would be good. Thank you, Jamie. For letting me stay here.”

He grew quiet and I looked over at him, curious. His brow was furrowed and he looked… worried?

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothin’… just… Weel, I want to ask ye this just to be perfectly clear. I’ve no other motives, I promise ye.”

“Alright?”

His grip on the steering wheel tightened.

“Weel… It’s only… I’m wondering if ye wanted to stay in my room wi’ me or if ye’d prefer yer own room. I’ve plenty ye can choose from. I dinna want to make any assumptions about ye or what ye want.”

“Oh!” I said in surprise. “Well I sort of thought… I mean you gave me a key, so I assumed I’d be with you…”

“Aye! Ye can be! But I ken ye were thinkin’ on a different situation. I wasna sure if ye wanted to stay wi’ me while yer flat is repaired.”

I felt my cheeks flare with heat.

“Well, I’d prefer that. I’ll be in your house, I’d rather not stay alone. Though sometimes my hours are odd.”

“Dinna fash, lass. I willna have any problems wi’ yer schedule.”

When we pulled in, Jamie helped with the heavier boxes. We put them in a spare bedroom for now, until we could decide where everything would go. He showed me where the laundry was and I set my first load to wash.

“I havena done my shopping yet this week,” Jamie said from the kitchen. “But I’ve a bit of leftovers. I thought ye might no’ want to go out just yet.”

“Leftovers are fine.”

“Would ye like some tea? Wine?”

I sighed, trying to ignore the feeling of dread with my flat out of operation.

“Do you have something stronger?”

“Aye. I’m Scottish. I’ve whisky.”

Grabbing the food out of the fridge, he popped it in the microwave to heat up. I leaned against the counter, thinking about what to do with my flat. Jamie handed me a dram of whisky and I drank it.

“Oooh this is very good.”

“If ye need to move any more of your things,” he said, taking the dish out. “Ye can put it in the spare room.”

“Yes, thank you.”

We sat and ate quietly. I drank the whisky and got up when the washing machine beeped. Jamie helped me get my clothes out to dry, giving me the space to process.

Moving in was a big step. He was it, I was sure, but I’d planned on easing into something more serious. Jamie seemed aware of it, going so far as to offer me a spare room should I want it. He was being as much a gentleman as he could possibly be, and I appreciated it.

The whisky was starting to settle in my bloodstream, making me feel warm all over.

“Ye’ve been quiet,” Jamie said softly. 

“I’ve just been thinking. Sorry.”

“Ye dinna need to apologize, Sassenach. I’m only worriet about ye.”

I turned to look at him, meeting his gaze.

“Will you be upset if I move back to my flat when it’s fixed?”

“Honesty, aye?”

I nodded, trusting that whatever he told me would be the truth.

“I’m no’ keepin’ ye prisoner here. If ye want to move back when it’s time, I’ll no’ stop ye. I’ll say that I’ll miss havin’ ye around, but this wasna what we’d planned on.”

I breathed a sigh of relief. That sounded right for Jamie.

“Thank you.”

“Aye. I’m here to help ye wi’ anything I can.”

I put my arms around his neck and smiled, letting the whisky make my decisions for me for the next few minutes.

“Well in  _ that _ case…”

He grinned.

“What is it I can do for ye then, mo ghraidh?”

“You can… Pick a number between one and five.”

Frowning, he let his arms come around my waist.

“Three.”

I shook my head sadly.

“I’m so sorry. You lost.”

“Have I? And what is it I’m meant to have lost then, Sassenach?”

“Well,” I said, pressing my body against his. “You didn’t choose the right number, so you have to take off your clothes now.”

Suddenly I was up in his arms, my feet kicking in the air. He carried me back upstairs to his room, lips curling in the corners.

“What would have happened had I won?” he asked.

“I suppose I would have had to take off my clothes. But I’m not really sure.”

He set me down on my feet and I wobbled. I hadn’t had  _ that _ much whisky, had I?

“Damn,” he said with a smirk. “I’ll have to do better next time.”

Obediently, he closed and locked the bedroom door before taking off his shirt.

“No no,” I said. “I told you to take off  _ all _ your clothes.”

A few minutes later, he stood before me deliciously naked. I sat down on the bed to enjoy the sight of him. 

“Like what ye see, Sassenach?”

“Oooh yes,” I said, sighing. “You’re quite a beautiful man, you know?”

Jamie snorted and turned in a slow circle for me. I shuddered.

“Unless you’d rather see me, er…  _ take things in hand, _ you’ll want to remove your clothes as well.”

I pulled at my shirt and struggled for a moment before freeing myself. While he watched, I slowly undid my bra and tossed it on the floor. As I put my feet down to stand and remove my trousers, I swayed.

“All right, Sassenach?”

“Of course!”

Jamie shook his head, grinning at me.

“Do ye ken how to tell if you’re drunk or not?”

I shook my head.

“How?”

“If ye can stand, you’re no’ drunk.”

I got to my feet and stood straight for a few seconds before starting to tumble forward. Jamie caught me, easing us slowly back toward the bed.

“Aye,” he said through a chuckle. “You might be drunk.”

“I am not! I stood!”

“Aye, and so ye did.”

We fell onto the bed, me landing on top of Jamie. His hands settled on my backside, their favorite resting place. He kissed me softly, his mouth filled with the flavors of dinner.

“I thought I liked how whisky tasted,” he mumbled against my lips.

“Don’t you?”

His hands began working at my trousers, sliding them down off my legs.

“Oh aye. But I like it much better when I taste it on you.”

Once he’d accomplished his goal, he let one hand slide up my back until he reached my hair. Then, to my surprise, he gathered it in his fist and pulled me down to him. His lips moved slowly up and down my neck, sending gooseflesh across my body. I began to squirm as he nuzzled just beneath my jaw. Jamie laughed, but didn’t stop.

“I thought ye liked when I did this,” he muttered against my skin.

“I…” I inhaled sharply as teeth found my ear. “I do.”

“Why are ye squirming like a fish on a line then?”

He pulled the lobe of my ear into his mouth and sucked it gently before letting it go. My body shuddered and I squirmed even more.

“Jamie… Jamie let me-”

“Nay, mo chridhe. I’m no’ quite ready yet.”

Continuing on in this way, he tortured me with tingles and squirms of pleasure. I was practically begging him to let me take control and all he did was smile in return.

Finally, when I was practically trembling, he released my hair and let his arms fall at his sides.

“Alright,” he said. “Do as ye wish.”

Overjoyed, I took his wrists and pinned them above his head, which he didn’t mind. I stared down at him, blue eyes bright and eager for me. 

“Is there a problem, Sassenach?”

The need I had for him had built up inside me and wanted desperately to break free. I wanted him to take me and claim me, but I couldn’t say it, not out loud. That would ruin the fantasy of it. But he saw it in my eyes and I knew he’d give me what I needed.

His gaze turned predatory, the smile on his lips hinting at his intentions. Now I  _ did _ feel like a fish on a line, being slowly brought in.

“Oh,” he said in a deep, low purr. “Like that, is it?”

Then I was on my back, staring up at him in surprised delight. He kissed me hard as he spread my legs and rammed home. I gasped and groaned into his mouth as he fulfilled my desires. The whisky hummed in my blood as all my senses fled, focusing only on Jamie.

I was at his mercy and happy to be there.


	9. For Keeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has to make a decision about where she wants to live.

Claire had been living with him for almost two solid months now. The first two weeks had been awkward at best. He was an early riser and she liked to sleep in. Unless she asked, he let her sleep until after he’d made breakfast. With her work, he knew she needed all the rest she could get. 

It took a little adjusting to get a shower schedule down. He preferred to shower after his morning workout, before breakfast. Claire liked to shower when she woke, which happened to be around the same time as he finished exercising. They’d tried, once, to shower together. But that had ended with them both tangled on the floor panting and giggling.

They were awkward around each other, the first few nights. There was a difference between spending the night after sleeping together and spending every night together. He had to admit, though, waking up beside her was everything he’d hoped. Just knowing he’d get to see her beautiful face in the morning woke him with a smile.

Sitting at the smaller dining table, they ate dinner quietly. He was reviewing some paperwork before finalizing this month’s payroll account and Claire was checking something on her phone. In the back of his mind, Jamie worried she’d want to move back to her flat once it was repaired. It would have to be soon, he thought. He’d gotten used to having her about, listening to her hum while she folded her laundry, or watching the way she stretched as she did her yoga practices. He did his best to pack her a nice lunch on days she worked late and made sure to have a good dinner ready for her when she got home. She sometimes picked him up from the stable and they went home together. Hearing someone say ‘hello darling!’ at the end of the day was an unexpected source of joy.

When her phone began ringing, they both jumped, having grown accustomed to the silence.

“Hello?”

Jamie set his pen down and watched her face.

“Oh! Hello Mrs. Baird!”

His heart clenched at the name of Claire’s landlady.

“Yes! Of course! Thank you for letting me know. … Yes, by the end of the week. Thank you very much, Mrs. Baird.”

Claire set the phone back down on the table and took a deep breath. Jamie waited patiently, letting Claire pick her words.

“My flat has been repaired,” she said simply, not looking up at him.

“Aye? That didna take as long as I expected.”

“Mrs. Baird said I was free to move back in any time, I just needed to let her know by the end of the week.”

Jamie frowned at her.

“Let her know what?”

“If… If I  _ wanted _ to move back in.”

His heart leapt. Did she want to stay with him? 

“Do ye? Want to move back?”

All of her things were already in his house. They’d gathered as much as they could the first day and had gone back for the rest later. Most of her boxes had been unpacked as well, her belongings settling comfortably in his home. Their home.

“I… Well, I don’t want to assume anything. When you gave me a key to your house, you didn’t intend for me to move in right away. I know I didn’t expect that. But… It would be difficult to move back into such a small space after being here.”

Carefully keeping his face blank, he nodded. She hadn’t exactly answered his question.

“What is it that ye want, Claire?”

She picked up her glass of whisky and tossed the last of it back.

“To hell with it,” she muttered after putting the glass down. “I want to stay here. With you. Permanently. I want to make this my home. If you’re alright with that.”

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

“I’d like that verra much, Sassenach. I was just thinkin’ how much I’d miss ye if ye moved out.”

“I suppose I’ll have to make all my address changes, then.”

“We can go to the post office tomorrow. It’s your day off, aye?”

Claire nodded and gave him a smile.

“Yes, it is. Perhaps we could… Maybe… Put a few of my things out around the house more?”

“Mo chridhe, ye can put yer wee baubles anywhere ye like. Yer photos of yer mam and da, and uncle, can all go wi’ my family photos on the table. Hell, ye can get new towels for the shower if ye like. I want this to feel like home for ye, aye? It’s yours as much as it’s mine.”

“After we go to the post office, I propose we do a little decorating around the house, then. I already feel so at home, here.”

Pushing his plate away, he stood and offered her his hand. She took it, staring up at him from beneath her lashes. Without a word, he turned and started for the stairs, Claire following behind him. He held the door to their room open for her and she slipped in. Still they said nothing, instead undressing quickly and quietly.

They came together, arms wrapping around each other as their lips met. His hands moved over her body as he walked them towards the bed. He lay back, keeping her above him, his eyes locked with hers. She leaned down and kissed him, her breasts pressing into his chest. Her hand wrapped around him, stroking him to life.

“Tha gaol agam ort,” he breathed as she took him inside.

“Will you tell me what that means, now?”

“It means ‘I love you’,” he whispered, his eyes closed.

Her gentle movements stopped and he forced his eyes open.

“You said that to me the first time you made love to me here.”

“Aye, I did.”

“You knew? Even then? We’d known each other for a week!”

He smiled softly and sat up a little, holding onto her so she didn’t slide off.

“Aye, wi’out a doubt. When I asked my Da how ye knew which was the right woman, he told me when the time came, I’d have no doubt. And I didn’t.”

Her expression warmed and she closed her eyes.

“And you’ve been taking our relationship so slowly. You’ve known for four months and you’ve never once pressured me.”

Carefully, he moved her beneath him and shook his head.

“I’ve wanted ye from the first moment I laid eyes on ye. I love ye too much to try and rush things wi’ us, though we’ve moved quickly. I want this to work, so I’ll take my time.”

“I love you too, Jamie. So much.”

Holding her gaze, he pulled his hips back and pushed them forward. Claire let out a quiet grunt and bit her lower lip, but didn’t close her eyes.

* * *

 

I couldn’t look away from him. I was caught in his spell with no desire to escape. Everywhere his skin touched mine blazed. Even each breath I took felt charged with electricity. My hands roamed over him constantly, as if each curve of his body was new.

This time was different, this was something I’d never felt before. Not even the other times we’d made love. The intensity of our connection was compounded by the look in his eyes. 

He was slow and sweet, taking his time with me. I pulled his head down and kissed him soundly. When I released him, his smile was bright and warm. All at once, while my body sang with delight, I realized this was it.  _ He _ was it. Agreeing to stay here with him permanently was my commitment to him. I would never love another man the way that I loved Jamie.

His lips peppered kisses down my neck and I wrapped my arms around him. His speed had begun to pick up and I was ready for it. I pressed my lips to his ear.

“You are mine,” I whispered to him. “And I am yours.”

My legs locked around him, driving him harder until I felt my climax building. His breath was hot against my skin. 

“Oh  _ Jamie!” _ I cried as stars exploded in my vision.

I clung to him as he, too, jumped into oblivion.

After a few minutes, once we’d calmed our racing hearts, Jamie pulled me up against him. He took one of my hands in his and kissed my palm. We were snuggled in his - our - bed, perfectly content.

“Was that…” he asked quietly.

“Hmm?”

I was happy and drowsy, so I wasn’t sure I’d heard him.

“Was that different? Different for you, I mean?”

Turning, I looked over my shoulder at him.

“Different how?”

“I’m no’ sure. Just… It felt like  _ more _ , aye?”

I nodded, burrowing back down again.

“Yes, it did feel like more this time. But I couldn’t tell you exactly what  _ ‘more’ _ means.”

“Me either. I suppose it doesna matter.”

With his arms wrapped tightly around me, I let myself drift off.


End file.
